


Black Rose

by XxMarieLaufeysonxX



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Has Issues, Eventual Sex, F/M, Frigga Lives, Hydra (Marvel), Minor Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMarieLaufeysonxX/pseuds/XxMarieLaufeysonxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have found a Necklace that just so happened to be Loki's. You put it on and it gives you some of his power. You are asked to join the Avengers and you start to gain relationships with them, mostly Loki. He teaches you how to use your new powers and the secret to why the necklace chose you in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Life

You sighed again wondering why you even let this person in your apartment. He had a black eye patch on and claimed he was with a secret organization, you thought he was just another crazy homeless person so you offered him some coffee. You never expected what he was about to tell you. 

“We have a reason to believe you are in possession of an alien relic.” The man said taking a sip of his coffee. 

“I could have told you that” you said showing him a necklace that was around your neck. It was mostly green, but it had a black rose with gold trim around it in the center. “I haven't been able to take this thing off.” 

“It is an item of Loki’s” 

“Loki, you mean that attractive black haired man I saw on TV with the Avengers in New York about a year or so ago?” 

“Yes now with the necklace, we know you have some power from it.” 

“Oh so my secrets are revealed I guess” You wave your hand and the illusion that your apartment was clean disappeared in a green haze. 

“I see you’ve known about the power for a while.” 

“Yeah I have been working on improving it... “ You say placing your hands together and in a pouf of green smoke you create a small butterfly.. It flies around then lands on the man's nose before disappearing. “Your lucky with that I can knock someone out for a couple hours at least.” 

The man shook his head, then cleared his throat. 

“You mentioned Loki and New York, that is why I am here. I would like to invite you to join us, The Avengers…” 

You laughed thinking it was a mere joke 

“This is not a joke we need someone who can fight, and understand Loki and you’re our girl.” 

You stop laughing and understood “You want me to out trick the trickster himself?” 

“He’s no longer a prisoner and he claims he has turned over a new leaf, it would be nice to know if he is lying or not.” 

You nod “Ok then Mr. eye patch I’m in.” 

“It’s Nick Fury… and welcome to the Avengers, now grab your belongings and meet me on the roof, Capt. Rogers will explain the rest on the plane.” And with that he left. 

You still questioned this, but maybe you could find answers and lets face it your life was boring before you found the necklace.   
You grabbed your belongings and headed out to meet them on the roof. 

 

There to your surprise stood Nick Fury, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Iron Man. And of course Tony was the first to say something to you.  
“So you’re the one who found the thunder brothers necklace, so do you really have powers..” You smile then turn yourself into a perfect replica of Ironman, you then proceeded to hover like he does. You couldn’t help but laugh as everyone else but Tony laughed. You then mimicked his voice and said “ I have a major Batman complex..” then returned to your normal self. Tony then proceeded to pout, as everyone else introduced themselves.   
“My names Steve Rodgers, Don’t let Stark put you down m’am glad to have ya on the team” The Capt. said as he shook your hand.  
"My names y/n, glad to join you guys" 

“My names Natasha, Something tells me you have smunk, you spar?” The red head asked “Yea I spar” you said giving a little smirk.   
“Good, we are going to see what you got rookie, my names Clint.” Hawkeye said placing a hand on your shoulder. A gesture you usually would flip a man for but you knew he didn’t mean anything, unlike Tony. You all then boarded the plane and were on your way to headquarters. 

 

You land, and Natasha quickly takes your arm and drags you to the training rooms. “It’s so nice to have another girl here who can put up with these men.”   
You laugh as you enter the training rooms.   
There you find a duo, who Natasha says are twins sparing off..

One a handsome white blonde haired man, who was incredibly fast. And the other a brunette who had a red essence surrounding her fingers. When they noticed our presence they stopped. 

“Y/n, meet Pietro and Wanda or better known as Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch.” Pietro took your hand and kissed it. “It’s a pleasure to meet you” he said in a accent you couldn’t not love. Wanda just laughed and glanced at Natasha. 

“Another girl finally, and that necklace, Pietro go find Thor and Loki they would like to meet her.” And with that and a gust of wind he was gone. “So you all want to spar?” Natasha said asking the three of us. “Ok Nat” Wanda said. They glanced at to you and you nodded.

You all three entered the sparring ring and began. 

 

Wanda struck first and through a red crimson attack at you. you laughed as your eyes turned green and you quickly disappeared, then reappeared behind her. You jokingly gave her a little tap on the shoulder. She laughed slightly then pushed you towards Nat. You both started with basic hand to hand combat, and a couple counter attacks by her. But they all missed their mark, you then used a technique the necklace had taught you.. I know weird right.. 

Your eyes flashed green again and you were able to see little threads everywhere.. they were charka threads that mere mortals couldn’t sense but gods cans, especially tricksters.. You mimicked Wanda’s attack but with your green essence and sent it along the strings.. Nat quickly felt weak.. and using these strings, you tripped her to her knees then tied her up with an illusion. You then turn to Wanda and tossed attacks back and forth, until you transformed into and kitten and Wanda just couldn’t hit a kitten.. You laughed and with a snap of your fingers everything was back and Nat was untied. “That was a good fight” Natasha said catching her breath. “You really figured out that necklace.” 

 

“She was holding back..” You heard a new voice say. You turn and see Pietro, Thor, and Loki. They have seem to have been there the entire fight. 

“What do you mean I was holding back?” you said very sure the god of mischief said that.

“I created that necklace mortal, I know it’s uses…” Loki said smirking. 

“Then come spar, unless you’re scared.. “ you said teasing Loki, yeah not the smartest thing to do, but you wanted to see what he meant. 

“I am a king, I am never scared.” Loki said a sense of anger in his voice. 

“Says the man even in an illusion now, you make yourself seem to have bigger muscles next to your brother how original.” Everyone let out a slight laugh and Thor gave Loki a shove.

“She’s more feisty than lady Sif, huh brother.” Loki let out a growl then approached the sparing area.. Wanda and Natasha left laughing. “Kick his ass y/n” 

 

You smiled and knew a silver tongue would help you against him, so you started to think of a plan.. “So the God of mischief in the flesh.. the one who created this amazing thing.” you said walking back and forth and playing with the necklace in front of him.. 

He just smirked “They do say I am mad..”

“People do say that about me as well..” You said now twirling your hair…

“I can see through illusions as well, dear.. I know you’re really right behind me. And with that your illusion faded and you made yourself known behind him.. You smirked then leaned over and whispered in his ear, “Very good Loki, but did you see this coming.. You then blasted him in the back with his own power. He flew forward into the illusion strings you were placing as a clone, while he was more focused on the real you.. So there Loki was captured like a fly in a spider's web. 

 

Everyone’s laughter grew, especially Thors, watching as Loki realized what had happened. “You were too distracted by her beauty brother, the necklace did chose her for a reason..” You saw Loki place an amused look on his face.

“You still didn’t use full power, but I am impressed.” 

“It was enough to capture you.. you said skipping around the God stuck in the strings, only to cause more laughter from the group.

“Stop mortal. You don’t know who you are messing with, and who says I am really captured” 

“Oh the big bad Loki can be distracted by these..” You said jokingly pushing your boobs up.. The laughter continued as Loki stayed silent, so you continued picking on him.. by copying his outfit.. in a female version of course.. 

“So how do I look..” you said playfully strutting in front of Loki.. The laughter must have been too loud because it made the Steve come check on us. 

 

“What is this!, you are supposed to be sparing not messing with illusions. Pietro you and Thor go help Hawkeye locate the next target, Natasha: Fury has some new news on Banner Wanda go with her, y/n kill the illusion and go with Loki, he’ll help you understand the necklace..” and with that everyone left and only you and Loki remained.. You snapped and everything was back to normal.. and Loki was free.. 

 

You turn so your back was to Loki, you were a bit embarrassed and was scared of how mad he’d be, but he seemed to be ok.. 

“I must say I truly am impressed y/n, not many people get the jump on me and not many people look as good as me in my suit.. now you still aren't using the full power of that necklace.”

You turn to face him “What is this necklaces full potential?” 

Loki sighed “That necklace was designed to give the wearer half of my power..” Your mouth flew open

“What why would you make something like this?”

Loki smiled.. “I am a king and as king I’ll need a queen, the necklace was designed to make the wearer a worthy ruler beside me.” You felt a slight blush fall over your cheeks.. 

“No need to jump to conclusions pet...but do you want to see the true power of that necklace?” You sighed. 

“Yes, I want to help the Avengers, but I am not sure about trusting you..” He smirked and got inches from your face. 

“You can trust me.. I’ll give you the power.” He then leaned down and ran his hand over the rose on your necklace. The entire necklace then glowed green. Then the green band faded into your skin. Your eyes glowed green. You gasped feeling the power surge inside you. The rose then grew in size and hovered over your chest. Loki then placed his hand over it and you felt it sinking into your skin, forming a tattoo.

“All this power… I feel..” You shudder and you felt weak as your body was adjusting to the new power. Loki placed his arms around you and held you up..  
“Don’t worry you’ll adjust, you just need to lay down…” You nod then you felt yourself drift into a sleep state. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________  
(Time Skip)

When you woke up you found yourself tucked into a bed. You looked around and saw your bag on the floor. 

“This must be my room, but how did I..” You go to get up and you felt a weird tingling above your chest. You remember how Loki removed the necklace, so you ran over quickly to the mirror.   
Your jaw about hit the floor when you saw your reflection.

A black rose tattoo now was above your chest, Your (dark/light) hair now had highlights of green scattered throughout it, and your skin now had a natural glow to it.. You felt strong.. you couldn’t explain the new feeling, but you knew you had to test it. You tried to follow the charka lines, and with this new power you could sense where everyone was, so you tried to have some fun. Tony was pouring a drink with Clint and Pietro, so you tried something new and projected an image of Tony in a pink tutu in Tony’s conscious mind. He jumped so much he spilled his whiskey all over the bar causing Clint and Pietro to laugh. You chuckled slightly. Then went back to yourself. 

 

“Enjoying the power?” you heard from behind you.

You jump seeing the trickster god sitting on your bed. 

“What the hell Loki?” 

He laughed “I was just seeing if you were adjusting well, I saw what you did to Tony.”

You laughed slightly, then snapped back to the being mad part.

“Why do I have a tattoo!”

He smirked “Because the necklace is gone. The power is now flowing through your body…and it left a mark...it’s attractive I think” You got closer to him

“Oh yeah about you touching my chest.” You went to slap him, but as soon as you moved your arm to he grabbed your wrist then disappeared in a green essence. 

“Asshole.” You said under your breath.. 

You then stopped and used your new technique to find Natasha. She was talking with Steve and Thor in the dining hall, you quickly changed into some comfy lounge clothes and went to find them. 

“Y/n! You were out for days I was starting to get worried” Natasha yelled as she ran over and gave you a huge hug, she then noticed your changes.

“Wow, is that from the necklace?” 

You sighed “Yeah Loki didn’t mention that it’d knock me out for days, give me a tattoo, and change my hair.” 

Thor then approached you “May I” you nodded Thor then ran his hand over your arm, and over the tattoo. 

“It’s Loki’s green aether, some of it now surges through your veins.”

“Is is dangerous?” Steve asked 

“No, she’s had contact with it this entire time, and it did chose her.”

“What do you mean it chose me, Loki said it was made for his queen.” you said snapping a bit. 

“That is true, the necklace chose you because you both had similar upbringings, and you are worthy of Loki’s power, much like I am worthy of my hammer. This doesn’t exactly mean you are meant to be his queen though.” 

Steve then spoke up again “Much like Vision can hold Thor’s hammer but that doesn’t make vision Thor..”

“Exactly Cap your learning, All you can do now lady y/n is learn to use the power for good.. One other thing though Loki can still remove it..” 

You sighed again “Well that's good to know, thanks Thor.. btw how many days was I out I am starving..” They all let out a little chuckle 

“About four days..” Natasha said “We locked up Loki just to be safe..” 

You laughed slightly. “I’ll get you some food” Thor said as him and Steve left. You sat down with Natasha and tried to focus on what she was saying but you found yourself drifting to find Loki. 

You were unable to find him, but you were able to hear him in your head.. 

“Looking for me..”

“Loki, how can I..” 

“I may be in a protected cell, but because our powers are linked we can talk telepathically” 

“Oh, then how were you..” 

“I set up a clone to watch you as you slept to make sure you didn’t die..” 

“That was nice of you.” 

“Don’t get used to it, like the new hair by the way..” 

“Shut up...why didn’t you tell me it’d do all this to me..” 

“Truly I didn’t know, All I did was made the necklace. I had it in a box on the dresser, when I took the throne for the short time being I sent it through a portal to find a worthy queen.” 

“Who says I am your queen?” 

“That we will see in time, my pet oh and you might want to pay attention to Agent Romanov.” 

 

You quickly snapped back and you realized she had asked you something. 

“What was that Nat, I am sorry I didn’t hear you.”

“Oh I asked what do you want your Avengers name to be?” 

Before you could answer Thor and Steve returned with food.

You took a bite and thought for a min.

“How about Black Rose?” Thor answered for you.

“Oh that could work the Black Widow and the Black Rose I like it” Natasha chimed in. 

You swallowed and agreed it did have a nice ring to it.. 

You were now the Black Rose.. but really all you could think about was Loki.  
You weren’t sure if it was because you two were connected or what, but you knew you had to fight it.


	2. A Normal Day In The Avengers Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so in this chapter it's been a couple weeks and you are starting to bond with everyone, Like Pietro..... ohh I wonder how Loki will like that
> 
> Also you get a bit more into the readers backstory.. 
> 
> When dealing with the convos between Loki and the Reader in their minds I will just put "" double quotes "" since the italics didn't change on here lol

After a couple weeks you had these new powers down and you were starting to get to know everyone. Loki was eventually released from the protective cell, but you tried to ignore him as much as you could, you were still unsure on how you felt about him. I mean he is...was... evil, he attacked New York a place you and your adoptive family grew up.  
A place that you thought was safe…  
But why did you still question your thoughts towards him… Why did he place you back in your room and watch over you… 

All these thoughts ran through your mind as you tried to train.. 

You were just leaving the training area when your phone rang. 

“Hello?’ you answered 

It was Natasha 

“Hey y/n I have been trying to call you all day, they got a lead on Bruce and I am going to go can you room sit for me?” 

“Sure Nat no problem.” 

“Great I left the keys with Thor”

“Ok I’ll get the keys from him in a bit.” 

You hung up then headed towards your room. but when you got to your apartment you saw a familiar face leaning against the door.

“Why have you been avoiding me pet?” Loki said smirking

“Hmmm lets see I tend to avoid people who grope me.” you said pushing past him and opened up your door, he followed you in and lightly shut the door behind him.. 

“Oh and come into my apartment unannounced..” you said sitting down on the couch, you were slightly embarrassed but you were trying to hide it. 

He laughed as he sat down beside you and held out Natasha’s keys.. 

“How did you?” 

“She thought she was talking to my idiot brother, but it was simply some good fun..” 

You took the keys and your hands slightly grazed over each others, You tried to hide your blush but he laughed so you knew he could tell.. 

“Are you that effected by my touch, oh you humans amuse me..” He said showing his shiny white teeth. 

You sighed and tried to think of something to change the subject

“Why should I answer a man who tried to destroy and rule the world.”

He lost his smile and sighed 

“What if I told you, that wasn’t me..” 

“What do you mean it sure looked like your mug shot on TV and I have family in New York and...” You were cut off by Loki placing his hand over your mouth..

You felt your cheeks burning, as he rolled his eyes.. 

“May I finish y/n?” you nodded and knew your cheeks had to be on fire.. 

He glanced into your eyes for a moment then removed his hand.. 

“I was being controlled by a man named Thanos, he controls the realms and he used my vulnerable state to his advantage. I wanted to rule you strange humans, but I never asked for those robot aliens..” he sighed again then created a black and green rose in his hands.. 

“I hope you believe me, I believe know we both know how over shadowing brothers can be.” He said handing you the rose. 

You smiled taking the rose..

"How did you know?" 

"A lucky guess, I'll admit. The necklace choose you for being similar to me, so I guess you have a brother."

"Yes I technically have a brother."

"Technically? were you adopted as well?" 

“Yeah I was adopted, and my parents hid it from me until one day I heard them fighting and it was blurted out.. I always lived in my brother's shadow he was always better at everything in my parents eyes." 

Loki couldn’t help but stare at you like he finally found someone who understood… 

You caught Loki’s stare and continued to talk 

“Why do parents pick favorites, I mean they never even acknowledged what I could do, it wasn’t much before the necklace but still..” you felt anger fill mind and you could sense the power building in your veins.. 

Loki could sense this as well and placed a hand on your shoulder.. 

you brushed him off and continued to let your anger build. He tried a telepathic approach, but still nothing… 

Your eyes flashed green and there was a green essence starting to surround you.. Loki knew you’d regret this if your anger took over so he did the only thing he could think of that would make you lose that train of thought.. 

He grabbed you and placed a forceful kiss to your lips.. 

You blinked in shock, but easily calmed down as you felt his cold breath in and out of your mouth.. 

He broke the kiss and you quickly looked away afraid of how red your face was.. but you were able to see his face that was just as red itself.. 

“I am sorry y/n but you wouldn’t let me calm you down any other way. If your anger builds up the power will as well and revenge can cloud your mind…” 

You nodded "Thank you."

Loki got up and headed towards the door, “I’ll see you later hopefully your cheeks will be back to their normal color…” you jumped realizing how red your face must have been, which only caused Loki to laugh as he slid out of your apartment. 

After he left you placed your hand to your lips… “did that mean anything, or was that merely so I didn’t injure him..”

You still were not sure on how you felt about it....  
You could taste him on your lips as you got ready for a nap, knowing he was easily going to haunt your dreams.

~ 

You woke after maybe an hour nap, unable to get Loki out of your mind, so you decided to go check on Nat’s apartment. 

You knew she had an animal you were just unsure of what it was. You checked the number on her room key and headed in that direction. 

Your head was still cloudy, you weren’t sure if it was from that walk down memory lane or Loki. 

You were so out of it you accidently ran into Pietro, luckily he wasn’t going super speed at the time. 

“Oh sorry Pietro..” 

“It’s ok I was actually looking for Wanda, can you help me out?” 

“Sure thing..” you said using your technique to find her.. 

You saw her with Vision, and about to ohh… ummm..

“Pietro… she’s with Vision in a do not disturb setting if you know what I mean..” 

He shivered with disgust. “Gross, guess I have time to kill then. Where are you going? May I keep you company?”

You smiled “I am room sitting for Nat, and sure you can come with me.” He smiled as we continued to walk towards her room. 

“Room 13, here it is.” You said unlocking her door and flipping on the lights. 

Pietro followed you in and shut the door behind. 

“Ok so I know she has an animal I’ll go check on it, can you help me out and water the plants over there.”

“Sure thing” Pietro smiled as he walked, yes walked over to the plants. 

You were still out of it but you tried to stay calm as you walked into her bedroom to find her pet.  
You let out a slight noise not expecting what animal to find there, a snake. 

Pietro was at your side in an instant. 

“Are you ok?” he asked a water glass still in his hand. 

You laugh slightly “Yeah I just didn’t expect her pet to be a snake, I am ok.” 

Pietro smiled then went back out to the plants

You quickly feed the snake then went back out to join him. 

He was finished with watering, and he held a piece of paper in his hand. 

When you got closer you saw it was a picture of Clint’s son with his name 

“Nathaniel Pietro Barton..” he said in a sad tone.. 

“If it wasn’t for you that baby won’t have a father..” you said placing your hand on Pietro’s shoulder. 

“Yeah and if it wasn’t for Clint I wouldn’t have been able to heal, I would love to meet this child.” 

“I am sure Clint will let you, we have just been all busy with Hydra.” 

In the little time you were with the Avengers you grew close to Pietro, almost like he was a brother to you, The brother you always wished you had. You hated seeing him sad so you decided to play your favorite game. 

“Hey Pietro want to play who finds them first?” 

He perked up “Yes Yes I will beat you this time!” 

You both laughed as you left Nat’s room and stood side by side in the hall

They way the game works is to see who can find the person first you using your powers or Pietro’s super speed, and you stay in contact via your ear pieces. 

“Ok..first we’ll start easy ...find Steve..” Pietro was gone in instant, and you searched for Steve.. 

“He’s punching the bags in the training rooms..” Pietro called back..  
“Damnit you knew he’d be there..” Pietro just laughed “Tony..” 

You easily found him at the bar “He’s at the bar downing a couple shots”

Pietro sighed “Dammit I should have checked there first..ok for the win... Clint..” Clint was always the hardest him being like part hawk.. you scanned the rooms first and caught something that made you lose track of your task of finding Clint… you saw Loki sleeping, he was shirtless and his black hair just draped over his face like he was fresh out of the shower… Oh he was a sight to see 

Only Pietro’s words broke you out of staring at him

“Ha found him Clint is on the roof outside doing target practice with Thor I win!!” You laugh  
“I guess you do win Pietro want to meet Tony for a drink..” 

In a flash he was back at your side “Sure” You smiled and headed to where Tony was because God knew you needed to drink to get your mind off of Loki

~ 

Ten drinks of asgardian liquor later you were barely able to stand.. Wanda had come and dragged Pietro to his apartment, and Tony was passed out behind the bar which only left you in your attempt to make it back to your apartment. 

You took a couple steps then felt the ground getting closer, you felt yourself falling but you did not hit the ground....  
you were caught by two protective arms

You looked up and saw it was Loki who caught you, but you thought he was fake, that you passed out and were seeing him in a drunk dream. 

“Y/n are you ok, did Tony bring out the asgardian liquor?” 

You just giggled and placed your hand on his cheek “You have soft skin…” 

“yeah you're drunk, I have a cure in my room..lets go y/n” 

Loki held you up and you both started to walk towards his room.. 

“Ohh Loki’s room, where I spied on him sleeping, he looked so peaceful..” you said apparently forgetting that Loki was the one helping you.

Loki stayed quiet as you continued talking.. 

“Yeah don’t tell Loki I was spying on him he’ll punish me..” 

Loki laughed seeming amused that she just told him not to tell himself that.. 

“Ok y/n we are here, I am going to lay you on the bed and then go get the cure ok..” 

“ok..” you trail off.

Loki laughed as he opened the door, then led you to the bedroom. 

You started giggling when he laid you down on the bed.. he gave you a look then asked “Why are you giggling?” 

“Because..hehe...I am..” you trail off then you start to cry “Because I was drinking to get Loki off my mind and now I still feel the same..” 

Loki looked surprised 

“Maybe you should just sleep pet, before you say something you don’t mean..” 

“But I…” he placed his hand over your mouth.. “Just rest I am going to go get the cure so you're not hugging the toilet tomorrow.” 

You nodded and watched as he left, “Why is he being so nice…wait did I just tell Loki, I saw him sleeping!?” 

You heard a slight laughter as Loki returned to the room with a glass with some type of liquid in it

“Here drink this…” He said sitting on the bed and handing you the glass. 

You drank the liquid down, and then felt really sleepy.. 

“You’ll sleep then you’ll be fine in the morning.” 

“Thank you..” You said rolling over and slowly drifting to sleep..  
You felt a warm presence slip in beside you, you were too tired to fight it but you secretly liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah 2nd chapter! Haha drunk reader was funny, no lol  
> Also any Pietro fans happy that he's not dead!


	3. First Mission

Chapter 3 

 

You woke up the next morning with no memory of the night before. You remembered that you were drinking with Tony and Pietro which usually ends badly.

You looked around and saw you were not in your room.  
You went to move and realized you were being restricted you look over your shoulder and see Loki. 

You gasp and can't believe he saw you in your drunken state last night

You then got a bit angry thinking he may have taken advantage of you 

You move and try to break his grasp but it was no use you only seemed to wake him up 

"Morning.." He said not releasing his grasp on you 

"Morning, now let me go.." 

"Now why on earth would I do that" 

"Because I can't stay in your grasp forever.." 

"But you look so beautiful in my colors" 

"What your.." You looked down and realized he had changed your clothes and dressed you in a green and gold nightie 

"Loki!!!" You screamed hitting him with a pillow 

He just smirked and released his grasp on you to through the pillow back at you 

"Ha ha so you wanna play that game huh" you said conjuring up about ten pillows and throwing them at Loki 

He dodged most of them, but one hit him square in the face and made his hair flip in front of his eyes 

You couldn’t help but admire how vulnerable he looked

He laughed then threw a pillow attack your way 

A pillow hit you in the face and you couldn't help but giggle 

He seemed to find it funny so you both continued until the entire room was filled with feathers 

You were starting to get a bit tired and you let your guard down for a second and Loki used that to pin you down 

You blushed and giggled again as you lightly hit him with a pillow 

"Is that your cry of defeat pet?" 

"Ha maybe.. Or I am just tricking you.." 

He seemed intrigued 

"You trick the god of mischief?" 

You clinched a pillow in your hands as you blushed again about his closeness 

"Well you did give me some of your powers." 

"Ha I guess I did, so that means.." He quickly grabbed your pillow causing you to jump, He then used that sudden movement in order to grab your wrists and pin them above your head 

" I know your every move" 

You blushed "Loki..You don’t know my every move, I could beat you in a fair fight. I mean what about that first day in the training ring." 

"Haha I let you get the jump on me..You never could beat me in a real fight" Loki said inching his face closer to yours "I'd seduce you.." 

His breath was hot yet cold on your cheek, and your cheeks were burning.   
You started to close your eyes...but  
Just before he did anything else the door flew open 

"Brother have you seen y/n she was last seen with Tony and Pietro at the bar and.." It was Thor and he soon saw your positions and stopped 

"Oh I see brother, I'll return at a better time.." 

You both quickly sprang up from the bed 

"No no it's not what it looks like" You said standing up 

Thor quickly averted his gaze 

You looked down and remembered Loki dressed you in a nightie 

"It's its an illusion.. Loki!!" 

Loki waved his hand and returned your clothes from the night before 

And with another hand wave all the feathers were cleaned up 

"Thank you Loki.." 

"Anything to help the less powerful.." 

"Ugh...You know what.."

Thor then butted in after remaining quiet this entire time 

"Well lady y/n everyone is meeting and eating breakfast in the café. Then the Capt has to talk to us all about a possible mission." 

And with that Thor left 

You glance over to Loki, who was then laying on his back with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed

You decided to send him a message telepathically 

""Boy you look comfortable"" 

""Are you seriously talking telepathically when I am less than two feet from you.."" 

""Ha to be honest I didn't want to disturb you.. So wanna join me and the others.."" 

His eyes opened and looked over at you 

And he decided just to talk out loud 

"You really want me to join you, I don't think I was really invited." 

"Yeah I don’t see a problem with that your an Avenger now, and plus two tricksters are better than one” 

He stood up and laughed “I guess you are right about that y/n” 

You snapped your fingers and changed into loungeable attire. Some short gym shorts, and a blank tank top. 

You caught Loki staring at you, but he quickly averted his gaze and changed his clothes as well. 

He changed into a simple green shirt and black longer shorts

“Wow, I never saw you on anything other than that all leather asgard outfit.” you said trying not to stare at him 

He smirked “Well I know thats a lie, you told me last night you saw me sleeping shirtless, but then you told me not to tell myself.” 

You felt your cheeks burning red. 

He laughed and put his arm around you.

“Come on y/n we better get going before Thor tells everyone what he thinks he saw.” 

“Oh right..” You said heading to the door, but Loki grabbed your wrist. 

“How about we teleport, we can see how good you think you are..” 

You smirk “Fine but I have never teleported far distances before." 

“Its like when you try to locate someone just find the place you want to go and then picture yourself there.” 

“Ok..” you close your eyes and slowly drift your mind down the hall to to common room then to the café.. 

You then pictured yourself there and when you opened your eyes there you were right in the entrance of the café 

“Good job” 

You turned around and saw Loki behind you.

You smiled “Thanks..” you both then walked into the café. 

Natasha quickly jumped up and gave you a hug “So glad you are not passed out drunk somewhere, also thanks for feeding little Demon for me.” 

You smiled “Anytime Nat, any word on Bruce?” 

Just then Steve seemed to answer me “That is why I called you all here now you and Loki get some breakfast and I will fill you in..” 

You sat at the table next to Nat, as Loki preferred to stand as he got dirty looks from everyone. 

It seems he’s still not 100% trusted by everyone just yet. 

~

As you finished up eating Steve spoke up again. 

“Ok so I have some news many of you guys know that we have been trying to locate Bruce Banner aka the Hulk for some time now. Just yesterday Agent Natasha, Clint, and myself went out on a lead on him. We were lead straight to Hydra. Hydra is an organization that likes to alter people's dna. They are the ones that made Pietro and Wanda into what they are today.”   
You glance over to Pietro who was holding his head slightly but also had a cup of coffee in his hand, Wanda was beside him trying to comfort him and Vision beside her   
“We also have word that Hydra has a weapon much like Loki’s old scepter from New York...we fear that they might brainwash or worse experiment with Bruce. So we are going to be in teams and see if we can infiltrate Hydra's Base Camp.."

"Team 1 will be Myself, Tony, Thor, Wanda, and Vision we will be in charge of the fighting on the ground Hydra could have an army, we will create a path. Team 2 is Clint and Pietro they will check our blind spots and assist us when needed. And Team 3 is Natasha, Loki, and Y/n, you guys will sneak into the base while we have them distracted, look for any signs of Bruce or of a brainwashing hydra weapon be safe you guys and don’t get caught Team 2 make sure you keep your ears on for them as well as us. Fury will be in charge of the chopper so we leave at night fall.. suit up everyone Avengers Assemble..” 

You wave your hand and quickly change into a black outfit similar to Natasha's but yours had a rose logo on it and the cut on the front revealed the tattoo. 

You then glance over to loki who changed with a flick of the wrist as well, but he then was quickly thrown to the wall by Steve.

Steve had Loki by the throat and was holding him up. 

“Don’t try anything funny Loki, I still don’t trust you.. if you try anything I’ll have you back in that cell so fast you won’t even have time to laugh about it..” 

You couldn’t help but gasp staring at what was going on. 

“I won’t try anything soldier you have my word..” 

Steve put Loki down then left the room.. “Wings up in ten..” 

 

You went over by Loki and noticed he was supporting his back.. “Are you ok..” 

“I am fine..” Loki said kinda pushing you away. 

“Hey what's the matter with you..”

“Nothing see you on the plane..” and with that he teleported to the plane.. 

You sighed then sent him a telepathic message.

 

“"What's wrong…"” 

“"I already told you nothing.."" 

“"Then why were you supporting your back..”" 

“"Sigh if you really must know, when I faked my death back on Asgard I transferred the pain to my past and future selves .. so I get bits of pain sometimes..”" 

“"Oh I thought Steve hurt you, and you were embarrassed by it.""

“"The soldier no he just can’t trust me yet, but you can’t blame him…”" 

'“Well I trust you Loki...""

He was silent for a while then 

“"Thank you, but you really shouldn’t.. almost everyone is on the plane better hurry..”" 

 

You sigh then use your new advanced teleport ability to teleport on the plane.

You glance over at Loki and notice him still being his anti social self, so you go sit by Natasha.

“Nat are you ok.” 

“Yeah I am ok I just hope we will find answers soon..” 

You smile then look around, only Pietro was missing 

You use your powers and you see him walking not running.

You quickly teleport to Pietro then bring him to the plane. 

He laughed as you sat him down beside you. 

“Thanks y/n I guess I am a light weight no..” 

“Yeah that he is” Tony chimed in.

You roll your eyes then conjure up a batch of the cure that Loki had given you to help with his hangover. 

Pietro drank it then fell asleep on your shoulder.

Wanda thanked you, but you felt Loki’s demeanor change..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a little tease there with Loki and the pillow fight, but so cute!   
> So hmmm Is Loki a little jealous of Pietro?  
> And Ohh how will there first mission go together as a team??


	4. Mission: Success

Pietro slept most of the plane ride. 

He remained on your shoulder and you made sure Tony didn’t mess with him. 

Loki just sat in the corner of the plane looking utterly pissed off, you kind of wondered why. 

You tried to ask him telepathically but he blocked you out

Thor noticed this and tried talking to Loki but you couldn’t hear what was being said 

(What Thor and Loki were saying) 

* “What is the matter brother.” Thor said approaching Loki.

“Nothing” Loki said glancing at the sleeping Pietro on your shoulder.

“Are you jealous?”

“No no that is absurd...she is a mere human.” Loki said averting his gaze from you. 

“Humans are not bad brother, but I question something.”

Loki looked to Thor “What is it you question?” 

“The necklace did choose her brother….. Which means there’s a possibility she’s not fully human…” 

Loki shot a quick glance at you “Yes it is odd that the necklace would pick a pure human.” 

“After this mission we will run her dna and see, and just saying brother she sees that Quickman as nothing but a brother figure it is nothing like what I walked in on this morning.”

Loki smirked “Really?”

“Yeah but I know it’s your style to keep her guessing so go ahead and continue this angry thing, see how she reacts..” Loki laughed then quickly stopped when he saw your glance.

“You know I will..” * 

 

You glance over and see Thor walking back over to Tony and Steve. “Ohh what did they say…” you said in almost a whisper.

Just then you felt Pietro move off your shoulder.

Wanda and Vision quickly joined him on his other side 

“Brother are you better?” Wanda said placing her hand on his shoulder 

“Yeah I feel perfect, thanks for that cure y/n” Pietro said stretching. You glanced at your phone for the time. 

“Wow with your fast metabolism that didn’t take long at all.” Pietro laughed then saw Clint up by Fury as a copilot 

“Well I better go tell the Hawk that I am all better, thanks again.” and with that he ran over to Clint in the blink of an eye, almost knocking Steve down in the process. We all got a little chuckle from it.

“Glad to see you are better Pietro but no running on the plane please.” Steve said steadying himself. Pietro laughed “What you didn’t see that coming?” Clint laughed placing his hand on Pietro’s shoulder, they then started talking about battle plans. 

You tap Natasha on the shoulder “You have any ideas of a battle plan?”

“Well you and Mr. Antisocial over there both have that locator technique so we can use that to see if there is any signs of him, and we can use that to know where to go.”

“That sounds like a plan but are you going to be ok if you see him?” 

“Hopefully..” 

You place your hand on her shoulder then turn towards Wanda and Vision. 

“Hey Wanda can you draw me out a rough map of Hydras Base?”

“Yeah no problem.” she scribbled a rough sketch on a piece of scrap paper then handed it to you. 

“Thanks”

“Your welcome, here is where me and Pietro were held.” She pointed to a room on the paper. “I’d check there first.” 

“May I see the map?” you heard Loki say, he must have been eavesdropping on your conversation.

“If you come over here.” you said back.

He sighed then walked over to you and Natasha. 

You then handed him the map. “Our best bet is to enter through this side door all the guards will be preoccupied with team 1.”

Just then Tony, Steve, and Thor joined us “Yeah and if Legolas and Speedy Gonzales stay here in there blind spot then your team should be able to sneak in.” Tony said laughing to himself.

Steve nodded then called Clint and Pietro over to show them the map and the battle plan.

Loki seemed irritated surrounded by all of them but his eyes locked on you. 

“Y/n, Loki if this plan doesn’t work could you two change your appearance as guards and take in Natasha as prisoner.” Steve said staring at you two.

“I can.” Loki said “But that takes some practice idk if the rookie can do it.” 

You quickly spoke up “I can do it, I could do it before I used the necklaces full power.” 

You close your eyes and try to picture Steve. You open them and you were a perfect copy of Steve. Everyone laughed but Loki as you posed and said a couple phrases in Steve’s Capt. America voice.

Loki noticed something.

He read your power signature, and saw it had increased.

“How did…” Loki said to himself not realizing he said it out loud. 

You changed back to your normal self then laughed “You surprised Loki? I can do anything you can do.”

Tony laughed and started to hum the song of the same lyrics which only caused everyone to laugh more. 

Loki sighed then proceeded to walk away. 

 

You glance over as he went back to his corner and sat down…

You went to walk over to him, but Thor stopped you.

Thor noticed your power spike as well and knew Loki was thinking, so he stopped you. 

“Don’t mind him Lady y/n he’s impressed he just has a weird way of showing it.”

You glance over to Loki again and he was staring at you. 

You sighed “Thanks Thor…” 

Thor smiled then returned to talking battle plans. 

You glance over to Loki again and he turned away seemingly lost in thought.  
~

Things remained the same until you felt the plane come to a stop. Everyone split into their teams and began to head out. 

As expected all the guards rushed out and you three easily slipped in the base without being noticed. 

Loki led you both around the base not even muttering a word and you were starting to worry about him.

“Loki…” You say quietly. 

He quickly shushed you. 

“Hey don’t shush me.” 

Loki placed his hand over your mouth.

“Y/n we can talk later. There are guards outside that room, can’t you sense Bruce behind that door.”

You tried to focus on the door, then nodded. 

Loki removed his hand then whispered to Natasha. 

“Agent Romanov, can you distract those guards as me and y/n teleport into that room.” 

“It’ll be my pleasure…” Nat then stepped out of the shadows and started to attack the guards. 

You and Loki used the distraction and you both teleported into the room.

What you didn’t expect though was that you were greeted by 10 guards and there in the back of the room you saw Bruce strapped to a table unconscious. 

“Get the monster I’ll take care of them.” Loki said pulling out his dagger.

“But Loki..” 

He shoved you towards Bruce then started fighting the guards.

You stare at Loki for a moment then run over by Bruce you used some magic and broke the chains.

You then supported Bruce's weight on your shoulders. 

You glance over and see Loki stabbing the final guard then coming over to aid you in carrying Bruce. 

He made a slight sound of pain, but he blew it off as he supported most of Bruce’s weight. 

You both then teleport him back through the door and meet Natasha as she was stepping over the dead guards bodies. 

She quickly noticed you guys had returned then ran over. 

She placed her hand on Bruce’s cheek then called the others on communicators. 

“We have Bruce, I repeat we have Bruce…” 

Steve then talked back “Good now you all teleport to the plane, we’ll all be there soon.” 

“Yes Capt.” you call back.

“Ok so Nat take my hand I’ll teleport you and Loki can teleport Bruce.” 

Loki shifts Bruce’s weight and you take Natasha’s hand.

Then in a blink of an eye you all four were back on the plane.

“We are here, get back soon guys Bruce is out cold and might need medical.” You call back watching as Natasha ran to Bruce's side as Loki laid him on the bench. 

Natasha then noticed Blood.

She looked to Loki. “You’re bleeding.” You quickly ran over and saw some blood seeping from his side.

You placed your hand near the cut and he jumped.

“I am fine” Loki said trying to push you away, but you took that to your advantage and took his hand in yours.

“Come on Mr. Stubborn let me bind that before everyone sees…”

You swore you saw a faint blush on his cheeks but you laughed it off as you pulled him to the back of the plane and put the little curtain up.

Loki then sat down on the little bench back there and glanced at you.

“Ok Loki let me see that wound.”

“It’s really not that bad...lady…” 

You snapped your fingers and his shirt was gone… 

You gasped not only at his body but at how deep the cut was to his side…

“Oh my gosh Loki.” you went over and kneeled beside him.

You then quickly conjured up a towel and placed it over the wound to stop the blood.

He tried to lighten the mood by laughing

“You sure got my shirt off quick.” 

You blushed. “Shut up I am trying to help you, it seems they were using strong metal in order to pierce your suit and then cut this deep.” 

“Thank you Capt. obvious” He said under his breath.. You growled then playfully hit his jaw… 

He smirked.

“I meant the weapon almost seems alien I mean I thought mere metal can’t hurt Gods like you and Thor.”

“It can’t Hydra must have experimented with weapons after New York.” Loki said looking away from you.

You glance at his wound then back up to his face. 

“I am going to have to stitch this is that ok.” 

“Yeah go ahead, I’ll heal” he said still staring at the wall… 

You conjured up a needle and thread and took a breath. You have done this before but just being this close to Loki made you nervous. Were you really starting to have feelings for him? 

You removed the towel already almost soaked in his blood and began to make a stitch, you saw a slight pain fall over his face so you tried to help.

You made your fingertips glow with a numbing spell, then ran them near his wound to numb the area around it… 

You couldn’t help but blush slightly because you were feeling his abs in a way.

You heard him let out a slight laugh which made you feel better as you continued to stitch.

“So Loki did you really almost call me lady y/n?” 

“Ha I guess I did, must have been around Thor too long.” 

“Sure sure you can go with that, soooo are you going to tell me why you were ignoring me earlier.”

“Hmm if you really must know it’s because I was deep in thought thinking about getting my nipples pierced.” 

“I have a needle to your skin this is no time to kid around with me.” You said trying not to laugh.

He chuckled. “Thanks for stitching me up y/n, and I can tell you used a numbing spell…”

You smiled then finished the last stitch “You’re welcome Loki even if you didn’t answer my question.”

You then broke the string with your teeth and picked up a roll of bandage wrap.

He said nothing he just stared at you.

“Ok I am now going to wrap this around your wound so arms up Loki” 

He slowly put his arms up. 

You leaned in close to him and started to wrap the bandage around him.

You then felt him pull you close to him in an embrace… 

You felt your cheeks heat up as you felt his chest against you.

He’s hugging me... you thought… 

You hugged him back being careful of his wound.

You stayed in his embrace for a couple seconds then he released his grip on you and put his arms back up.

He still remained silent so you finished wrapping him up then placed the bandage wrap on the table.

You sighed trying not to show your blush.

“All done Loki.” You said about to get up and leave but he grabbed your wrist. 

“What is your relationship with Pietro?” 

You were shocked…

Was Loki jealous of Pietro? 

“He’s like my brother...” 

“So it’s nothing more than that?” Loki said staring at you. 

“No nothing more I don’t see him any other way. Loki was that really what was bothering you?” You said trying to understand. 

“No” 

He stood up. 

“I was merely wondering why you let him sleep on your shoulder…”

“Loki…” He cut you off. 

“We’ll talk later everyone's coming back.” 

“No Loki we should talk now if you are mad.” You said standing up, but he ignored you made his shirt reappear.

He then left without saying a word.

A smirk was plastered on his face, unseen by you. 

 

You sighed and walked out shortly after him and greeted everyone as they returned.

When everyone was back you all headed back to the tower. 

The plane ride was mostly silent.

You saw Loki still sitting the corner and his words still buzzed around in your head 

‘I care about Pietro, but…. Not like how I feel for…’

You felt yourself slightly blushing.

‘Wait what am I saying…’

You shook your head and tried to return to everyone caring for Bruce. 

“Wanda can you sense his thoughts?” Natasha asks.

“I can sense some… mainly memories of the accident… and you too actually… but I also sense something else. Hydra did nothing to Bruce himself but the Hulk is different.” 

“Wait what do you mean different?” Clint asked showing Pietro a new baby picture of his son. 

“I can’t tell, we need to do some tests and the best is to keep him sedated.” 

Steve nods.

The rest of the plane ride remained silent until you landed 

~   
Natasha went with the doctors and Bruce, Pietro went with Clint and Tony to the bar, Steve left with Wanda and Vision to go to the training rooms, Thor was talking to Fury, and Loki was nowhere to be seen.

“Ugh I feel so alone” you said walking off the plane. 

You started to walk over to the bar to try to numb these thoughts about Loki, but you felt a presence come up behind you and place a hand over your mouth.

And in a second you were teleported to Loki’s room

“Loki what the?” you finally said once he though you on the bed. 

“You got an answer for me yet?” 

“I already told you I feel nothing for him.” 

“Oh so you just let random guys lay on your shoulder.” 

“Loki, he was hungover and he would have been no use for the mission that way.” 

Loki laughed. “Oh well I am tired and injured, does that mean I can lay on your shoulder as well?”

You blushed… 

“Sure…” 

You saw him blush then in a second he was lying beside you in his bed.

You sighed, then rolled over and grabbed his side.

He jumped slightly at the sudden contact. 

“What are you..” he said trying to make sense of what was going on.

“You said you wanted to lay on my shoulder, so I am just getting closer.” 

He laughed then lowered his head to your shoulder.

“Goodnight”

“Goodnight”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe cute ending :)   
> They saved Bruce, but what did they bring back...   
> And bombshell ! is you the reader truly pure human.   
> Hope you guys like my story so far.


	5. The Hulk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey posted this late at night so I hope now spelling or typing errors I'll look over it again in the morning so if there is I am sorry  
> Ok Enjoy :)

You woke up that morning to a slight buzzing sound in your pocket. 

You tried to reach your phone but your position with Loki didn’t help things.

You managed to get your phone without disrupting Loki.

You got a text from Pietro. 

*Hey are you up yet?*

*You just woke me up, what’s up?* 

*Oh sorry about that, was wondering if you needed someone to talk to. You seemed sad on the plane*

*Oh thanks Pietro, I am ok I just had a lot on my mind*

*Ok I am always here to talk :)” 

*:)*

You tried to place your phone back in your pocket but you were stopped. 

“Who calls you at this hour?” 

“It was a text.”

“From who?” Loki said moving away from you slightly. 

“Pietro, he wondered if I was ok he said I seemed sad on the plane yesterday.” 

“Oh” Loki said now sitting up and leaving the bed. 

“Loki..” You start as you got up out of his bed as well. 

“What.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No” 

“Loki I don’t have feelings for Pietro!” 

Loki got silent and just stared at you.

Your face got beet red and you couldn’t believe what you were about to say.

“I… I… I have feelings for you…”

You saw Loki’s expression light up as his face got a nice red color… 

“Y/n….” he said placing a hand on your cheek, then capturing your lips with his. 

The kiss was different than before. 

His kiss captivated your thoughts and before you knew it your hands were on his chest and his were on your lower back. 

It easily could have gone far, but… 

Just as you moaned his name the moment changed. 

“Loki...” you said softly.

Just as he was about to talk a loud crash was heard…along with a recognizable growl. 

You and Loki stared at each other thinking the worst had to have happened. 

Just then Pietro came running down the halls and you heard him say what you thought happened. 

“Bruce is awake! Bruce is awake! He had no control over the Hulk and escaped. We need everyone in the Nurses Stations immediately…. Natasha is down..” 

You felt some tears build up for your friend as you run out of the room Loki quickly behind you.

You meet Thor in the hallway and you all three run to Nurses Stations. 

By the time you get there Pietro had rounded up everyone and Steve was giving orders. 

“Ok I’ll fill everyone in on what happened.” He took a breath and looked to Natasha. 

“Nat and I were checking up on Bruce when all of the sudden his heart rate spiked. Natasha tried talking to him, but it was no use. His eyes opened but they were not Bruce’s normal color, and they were not the Hulk’s green eyes either…. They were gray.” 

“What how could they be gray?” Clint asked. 

“Hydra’s experiments are brutal... they basically rip out your dna recode it and then expect you to be ok.” Pietro said staring at Wanda. 

“So is it even Brucie anymore?” Tony asked calling his hulk buster suit. 

Steve sighed “That was another thing, when he woke Natasha tried talking to him and he said his name was not Bruce or Banner he said it was Joe Fixit. We believe it was a brainwashing technique like they used on my friend Bucky.” 

“So he has no idea who he is?” Clint asks kneeling beside Natasha. 

You join him and try to get her to wake up. 

“There is no use..y/n and Clint she’s out cold ‘the other guy’ hit her right in the face and sent her across the room…We have the nurses waiting for her upstairs.” 

Steve sighed.“The doctors believe it can be fixed with some tests, but Bruce has had this problem for a while he has split personality disorder.” 

“Well we all knew that Captain, but how is this Hulk different?” Loki said his eyes not leaving you. 

“Well from what we saw he has more control, he’s gray not green, and he’s taken a page from Loki’s and Tony’s sass book.” 

“So how can we stop him and bring Brother Bruce back?” Thor asked. 

“We think of a plan.  
Tony go search the wooded areas for him he’s not hard to miss,  
Clint you and I will take the jet and try to find him that way,  
Thor go high up and see if you can spot him, if you see him keep him busy, but don’t fight unless you have to,  
Loki try your silver tongue against this Joe Fixit see if you can talk some sense into him,  
Pietro scan the surrounding areas and see if you see any signs of him like footprints, and radio us if you do and we’ll meet you there. If worse comes to worse just keep running circles around him.” 

“Ha like a bird dog” Tony chimed in. 

“Yes like a bird dog.  
Vision and Wanda you two join in when we find him if he’s not hostile Wanda we’d like you to see if the real Bruce is still in there somewhere,  
and Lastly Y/n I’d like you to stay here incase Natasha wakes up I know you want to fight but we have all dealt with the Hulk before and we do not wish to see you hurt.” 

You sigh and nod “I understand Steve, Nat will need a friend when she wakes.” 

“Ok Vision, Wanda help Y/n get Nat to the nurses then you two meet me on the plane, everyone else suit up and go.” 

You watch everyone leave as Vision goes over and picks up Nat. 

He tells Wanda to meet him on the plane then gives her a quick kiss. 

You turn to give them some privacy but to your surprise Loki is standing right there. 

“Good luck out there Loki” 

“I will, and we will discuss what you said earlier when I do.” 

He leaned in and placed a light kiss on your lips then disappeared in a green haze that lingered on your lips until the last second. 

You turn and see Wanda and Vision staring at you. 

“I can expl…” You started but Wanda stopped you. “I can read minds I already knew, just be careful don’t let your emotions distract you from battle.” 

You nod as Wanda heads to the plane. Then you and Vision take Natasha to the lounge area, to meet the nurses. 

The remaining nurses came over and started to take care of Nat as Vision nodded to you and left. 

You couldn’t help but cry now that you are alone, your best friend knocked out cold by the man she loves no less it was hard to bare.  
~  
Just then you heard a familiar voice approaching you “Hey y/n”, you turn and see Pietro. 

“Pietro I thought you were already on the plane.” You said giving him a slight hug wiping away some tears. 

“Are you ok?” 

“Yeah I am fine I just am insanely worried for Nat and you all on this mission. My emotions are out of whack.” 

“Sorry to hear that want me to help?” Pietro said placing his hand on your knee. 

You quickly stood up. “Pietro what are you doing?” 

“Oh don’t act like you don’t want me... Wanda tells me your thoughts...” Pietro said standing up and getting inches from your face. 

Before you knew what was going on Pietro placed a light kiss on your lips. 

You jumped and quickly pushed him away. 

“Pietro I am sorry I don’t… feel that way about you.”

“Is there another you care for.” He asked stepping away slightly.

“Yes I care about Loki. I am sorry I….” 

You then place a finger to your lips, you felt a cold sensation then you could instantly see what was going on. 

“Loki!” 

He smirked then faded out of his Pietro illusion. 

“Soo are we kind of dating now.” He said smirking not realizing how emotional you were right now, and how not funny that joke was. 

You went over to him and slapped him in the face. 

He gasped then saw your sadness in your eyes.

You then grabbed his shirt and started crying into his shoulder. 

He comforted you. 

“How could you not trust me Loki, I said I felt nothing for him and you still had to test it. And why now of all days!” 

Loki sighed and petted your hair “I am sorry y/n..” 

You stopped crying at looked up at him. “I thought I’d never hear you say those words.”

“Well you changed me… That’s why I questioned you it’s hard for me to trust people, and I wanted to know I could trust you before letting you in. I truly am sorry I shouldn't have done that, especially not today but I thought it'd make you laugh and feel better.” 

You smiled “Loki...Don’t ever do that again, next time just put itching powder in Tony's suit or something.”

“Oh thats a good idea, and trust me I won’t. I promise. I didn’t like being one of the doublemint twins anyways.”

You couldn’t help but laugh slightly as you lightly run your fingers over where you slapped him.

“I am sorry I slapped you. My emotions they just all were let out at once.”

He smiled then kissed your hand. 

“It’s ok pet it was stupid of me.” 

You couldn’t help but blush as his sad puppy face.

“As much as I love you here, you better hurry back before they realize you are gone.”

“I will but one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“After this thing with Banner is over and Agent Romanov is ok, would you join me in Asgard.” 

You blushed “You want me to go to Asgard with you?” 

“Yes, do you accept?” 

“Of course I do I’d love to visit Asgard with you.”

Loki smiled then captured your lips in a kiss.

You smiled against his lips then jokingly pushed him away. 

“Now hurry back to me.” 

He smirked “Will do.” 

And with that he disappeared. 

You sighed then sat next to Natasha. 

“I hope you’re ok Nat, I hope we all are ok.”

 

~With Everyone Else Looking For Bruce~ 

“Capt. I see some hulk sized tracks through the trees.” Tony said over the communicators.

“Ok we’ll hover… Thor, Loki go ahead of Tony and see if we can all talk first. Pietro stay on alert.”

“Got it” Thor said nodding to Loki as they catch up to Tony. 

They quickly caught up to Tony and ran ahead.

They passed a couple broken trees and there in front of them there he was this new Hulk. 

“Ahh so I am guessing you are all were hoping to talk to that Banner person.” The Hulk said facing Thor and Loki. 

Loki spoke up “No we were just wondering about who you were.” 

“My name is Joe but I told the flag boy that already.”

“Ok Joe, do you know where you are?” 

“Don’t try to silver tongue me Asgardian I know you and your brother there just want to crack open my brain and see if you can fix me like you guys did with RoboCop…Hydra told me everything.”

“We are not your enemies Brother Banner.” Thor spoke up. 

“I am not Banner!” The Hulk said hitting Thor and sending him crashing through some trees. 

“Damn” Loki said under his breath as he created about 50 clones of himself and surrounded the Hulk with them. 

“Nice party trick, what are you a gothic clown.” The Hulk then punched the ground and all the clones including the real Loki were sent into the air. 

Loki hit the ground hard. 

Tony then approached the Hulk in his Hulk Buster suit. 

“Make a move Wreck it Ralph.” 

“Ha Wow how pitiful” The Hulk said as he charged at Tony and they started to fight.

Thor returned and helped Loki to his feet. 

“Are you ok brother” Thor asked.

“Yeah just hurt my back again.” 

“So no need to worry lady y/n.”

Loki gave him a playful shove in the shoulder. 

Thor laughed then out of nowhere the Hulk buster suit with Tony still in it was flying through the air. 

Loki managed to catch him in a barrier of magic, but it took a lot of Loki's energy. 

He placed Tony safely on the ground then called for Pietro. 

“Pietro.” Loki caught his breath. “Tonys suit is down go keep the Hulk busy.”

“Got it.” Pietro called back. 

“Solider?” Loki called.

“Yeah I got it Loki, We have him in sights guns set and Wanda's ready.”

Loki and Thor then got Tony out of his suit, but his arm was broken so he was told to stay. 

Loki and Thor then went over by were Pietro was keeping the Hulk busy.... but it wasn't going to last for much longer. 

“Ok I’ve had enough of the roadrunner here.” The Hulk swung his arm and managed to hit Pietro. 

He got sent right into a tree. 

He slowly got up and glared at him. Oh curse that hotheadedness of Pietro. 

He then ran full force into the Hulk. He managed to knock him off balance, but the hulk also managed to grab him. 

“Lets see what the puny roadrunner does when you squeeze him.”

The Hulk started to apply pressure to Pietro's body in his hand and Pietro let out a scream of pain. 

And you could almost hear Wanda's scream in unison with his. 

Loki quickly blinded the Hulk in an illusion 

The hulk released his grip on Pietro and Thor was able to catch him. 

Steve then came over the communicators “Loki get Pietro and Tony back here, Thor hit him while he’s blinded. 

Thor Listened and sent a couple lightening attacks Hulks way trying to weaken him. 

Loki walked over to Pietro and teleported him back to the plane. 

Wanda quickly took him and made him go to sleep to numb the pain. 

Loki then went back and got Tony, who fought him on it but agreed to be teleported back as well. 

Steve handed Tony a sling, and he slipped his arm in it. 

Loki then glanced out the window and saw Thors attacks were weakening him but it was quickly draining Loki’s energy level to keep him such a monster under an illusion.

“Thor I can’t hold the illusion much longer!” Loki called to him. 

Thor then through his hammer and managed to pin the Hulk down.

Wanda then sent her technique down and messed with his mind enough that he changed back into Bruce, just in a sleep state. 

Thor grabbed his sleeping body then returned to the plane. 

They placed magic chains on Bruce just to be safe until they got back to The Avengers Tower. 

Loki then fell to his knees. 

“Brother are you ok?” Thor said kneeling to his side. 

“I just…drained a lot of my power…like when I came through the tesseract I… am fine.” 

And on that note Loki passed out.

Thor quickly caught him and laid him next to Pietro. 

Steve glanced around the plane then called you.  
~  
“Y/n/”

“Yea Steve.” 

“Is Nat still out.” 

“Yea, why?”

“Cause we got Banner, but not without injuries tell the nurses to have three beds ready.”

“Who got hurt anything serious?"

“Tony has a broken arm, Pietro some broken ribs, and Loki used up to much power and passed out.”

You tried to hide your worry so you kept your response brief. “Thank you...”

Once the call ended you couldn’t help but cry…

Then you heard a faint voice coming from beside you.

“Hey Y/n what are you crying for?” 

“Nat you’re awake!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I made some people get hurt but it all will make sense in future chapters  
> Also wow you finally admitted you have feelings for Loki!  
> And I promise a Happier Chapter next one


	6. A Day off, A perfect Day for a Date

“Nat you’re awake!” 

You wiped away your tears and gave her a hug as she slowly sat up. 

She laughed then her smile faded. “How long was I out? What happened to Bruce?” 

“You were out for a couple hours, the rest of the team went out to look for him. I just got word they got Bruce and they are on their way back but it was not easy.” 

Nat sighed and you called the nurses over. 

“Nat’s awake finally, and Steve called and said to have three beds ready.” 

Some of the nurses went over to Nat and started to check her vital signs, they also made sure there was no internal bleeding. 

The other nurses began to get the beds ready and one asked you if you knew the extent of their injuries. 

“Steve said Tony broke his arm, Pietro has a couple broken ribs so he needs time to heal, and Loki passed out after using too much power.” 

The nurses nodded then started to get the beds ready and the proper fixings they needed from the old nurses stations. 

You stood back and watched the nurses. You wanted to help, but with the little knowledge you have you doubt you’d be any help. 

You tried to stay calm, but that all was lost once you heard some familiar voices. 

You saw Steve first helping Tony keep his arm straight. 

Then Vision walked in carrying Pietro, Wanda beside him holding her brothers hand. Clint following behind them.

Then your heart sank when you saw Thor carrying in Loki. 

 

~(All of these events are happening at the same time)~

The nurses took Tony and supported his arm.

“Where does it hurt Mr. Stark?” 

“I believe I either broke my Radius or Ulna bone.”

The nurse rolled her eyes “And since when did you have a knowledge of the bones of the arm.” 

“Hmm since the plane ride over here.” 

~  
Vision laid Pietro down on one of the beds as instructed by the nurses. 

They took a quick x-ray of his chest. 

“His bones are still healing, but with his metabolism I would say by morning he should be able to handle the pain enough to be woken up.” 

Wanda nodded then sat at her brother’s bedside. 

~  
Steve and Clint went over to Natasha and each gave her a hug. 

“Glad to see you’re awake Nat” Clint said smiling. 

“Yeah glad to be awake… Where is Bruce if I may ask?” 

Steve sighed. “Fury took him to the protective holding cell where we held Loki. We couldn’t get Bruce out but Joe liked to talk.” 

“I would like to see him.” Natasha said trying to get up. 

“No, not yet Nat.” Clint said stopping her “Wanda has him in a sleep state anyways right now.” 

Natasha sighed then sat back down. 

~  
You followed Thor as he placed Loki on one of the beds. 

“So what happened Thor?” You said your eyes glued to Loki. 

“I am not truly sure, but he used a lot of energy keeping an illusion on Hulk as we fought.” 

The nurses gave him a fluid IV drip, to try to get his energy back up. 

 

~(Back to real time)~ 

You glance around to the others. Wondering if you would have been there if things have gone the same way. 

Steve catches your gaze and speaks up. 

“Ok everyone how about we take tomorrow off. A nice day to relax our minds will do us good.” 

“Yeah that sounds like a great idea.” Tony said moving making the nurse’s job harder than it had to be as she placed a soft cast on his arm. 

You all try to crack a smile as he stood up. 

“This tower has many options for fun and pleasure. There is even a casino and movie theater on the ground levels.”

The nurse tried to give him some pills for pain, but Tony refused. 

“I will be in the bar though anyone want to join me?” 

Tony looked around the room.

“I’ll join you Tony.” Clint said walking towards him. 

“Count me in as well.” Natasha said slowly getting to her feet. 

Steve helped her up. “And I’ll join you to make sure you don’t out do it.” 

Wanda and Vision nodded to each other then walked over towards the group. 

“No alcohol for me though Tony I just wish to observe” Vision said. 

Tony placed his hand on his shoulder “ha-ha ok Jarvis I mean Vision.” 

Tony then shoot a look to you and Thor. 

Thor laughed “Sure we fought a mighty battle today let’s all drink and make our ancestors proud.”

All eyes were then on you.

“I think I’ll pass. I have some nursing knowledge maybe I can help them here.” 

“Ok are you sure?” Thor shot you a worried look. 

“Yeah I am sure you all have fun.” 

You smiled and waved to the group as they left. 

You then sat down by Loki and placed his hand in yours. 

One of the nurses came over tapped your shoulder. 

“I was wondering if you’d help we want to check his energy signal, but it’d be easier if his shirt was off.” 

You sighed then waved your hand over him and his shirt disappeared. 

The nurse thanked you then placed energy detectors on his chest and lower abs. 

You tried not to blush at his state but you noticed something. 

He hadn’t used his magic to heal his side that you stitched up. A permanent scar was now in its place. 

You were lost in thought… Why would a God who has all the power he could ever need, decide to have a scar. 

“His energy levels are increasing he should have enough power to wake up soon.” 

“Oh ok Thank you.” 

The nurses then left you alone with him.

They did one last check on Pietro and gave him an IV for fluids. They then all took a break to get a bit of rest. 

You decide you should get some sleep as well, so you lean down and place a light kiss on Loki’s cheek and suddenly and flash of green shocked your lips then quickly surrounded his body. 

In a second it was gone, and Loki’s eyes were slowly opening. 

“Loki you’re awake!” you said hugging him being careful of his IV. 

Loki smiled and petted your hair. “Did I give you a fright my pet I am sorry.” 

“How did you drain your energy that much Loki?” 

He laughed. “Because I was only using half of my energy to start with.” 

“What do you mean?” 

He placed his hand up to your cheek and ran his finger over your lips. 

“Remember when we were about to head out and I kissed you, then disappeared in a green haze.” 

You nod slightly. 

“Well I transferred half of my energy to you incase Bruce came back here. Therefore after 50 clones, a couple of teleports, and a full out illusion on the monster I was tired and drained of energy. Your kiss gave me some my energy back.” 

A blush covered your cheeks. 

“You were protecting me…” 

He smiled “Yeah you’re not exactly strong enough to fight the big man on your own yet, and I didn’t want you…well where I am.” 

You lean down and capture his lips in a kiss. 

“Thank you Loki” 

He smiled. 

“Soo… Steve gave us the day off tomorrow want to have a movie night or something?” 

“Are you asking me out on a date?” He said in a cocky ass tone, he was loving this. 

You laugh but it comes out more as a giggle as you answer. “Maybeee.” 

“I’d love to.” He said lightly stroking your face with his hand. 

You lean into his hand and kiss it. “I’ll meet you here in the morning, you probably should stay on the IV tonight.” 

“There you are taking care of me again.” 

You laugh as you slowly move away from him.

“Goodnight Loki.” 

You teleport back to your room and fall face first on to your bed. 

Loki smiled as he watched your figure slowly fade away. 

“What would a king be without his queen?” Loki said closing his eyes and slowly drifting back to sleep. 

_________________________________________________________________

You woke up that morning, and quickly got dressed. 

You had a weird dream last night and it really made you uneasy. You really wanted to make sure Loki was ok. 

You left your room and made your way towards the makeshift nurse’s area. 

When you got there you saw Thor talking to Loki in his area, and Pietro was awake all alone in his as the nurses were x-raying him again. 

You decided to go see Pietro first as he probably wondered were Wanda was and Loki and Thor seemed deep in conversation. 

“Glad to see you’re awake” you said approaching him. 

He smiled “Glad to see a familiar face, now come give me a hug.” 

You walked over and gave him a gentle hug. “How are your ribs?” 

“Slowly healing, just woke up about an hour ago the nurses refused to give me adrenaline.” 

You laugh “Yeah because then no one would be able to catch you, like when Tony gave you a 5 hour energy as an experiment.” 

Pietro laughed “Yeah that was fun though.” 

“Maybe for you, but not the rest of us.” 

Pietro smiled.

Then the nurse spoke up. 

“Your ribs are no longer broke they are sprained so that’s a good improvement, we’ll take you off the IV and you can enjoy your day off just take it easy. Walk don’t run.” 

Pietro sighed. “Where’s the fun in that?” 

You laughed. “Wanda had a bit to drink with everyone last night, but she should be here soon.” 

He smiled “Thanks I’ll go wait for her in the café, care to join me?” 

“Sorry Pietro I wanted to help out here for a bit, but I’ll teleport you to the café to save time.” 

“It’s ok and sure that’d be nice.” 

You helped him to his feet then teleported you both to the café. 

To your excitement Vision was there. 

You helped Pietro to a seat then called to Vision. 

When he saw Pietro he ran over. “Pietro glad to see you up and about.” 

“Thanks” He said shaking his hand. 

“I got to go back and help the nurses, is Wanda awake?” 

Vision rolled his eyes slightly at the 'help the nurses', but didn’t question me. 

“Wanda’s awake, we were just about to go check on Pietro here.” 

“Good I’ll send her a telepathic message.” 

You sent Wanda an image of you all in the café. 

Within a couple minutes Wanda ran in and ran to her brother. 

You smiled then said your goodbyes, as you teleported back to the nurses. 

You still saw Thor talking to Loki but it was more like yelling and you couldn’t help but over hear. 

“Brother are you mad!” 

“That could be possible.” 

“You can’t take y/n to Asgard.” 

“Why not you took Jane?”

“That was different she was dying.” 

“Oh so I can’t take a girl home unless she’s dying.” 

“Brother it is not that…what about what we discussed on the plane.” 

You tried to listen in closer but a nurse had noticed you and tapped you on the shoulder. 

“Hello miss Loki has a visitor right now, care to help me locate Mr. Stark while you wait?” 

Thor and Loki got silent knowing now you were within ear range. 

“Sure.” 

You use you power and locate Tony. He was awake and just sitting at the bar, seeming to be in pain. 

“He’s at the bar, not drinking. He seems to be in pain.” 

“Can you come with me?”

You sighed “Yeah I will.” 

You walked out with the nurse, really just wanting to check on Loki and have some time together, but it seemed you'd have to wait again. 

(What Thor and Loki said after you left) 

Loki sighed “It’s good you didn’t continue, she shouldn’t find out about her possibly being not fully human by over hearing a conversation.”

“True brother, but as I was saying what if someone is looking for her. Bringing her to Asgard would put her out in the open.” 

“But mother can run her Dna, and we could help her.” 

“That kind of magic is risky Loki.” 

“But it could work.” 

Thor sighed. “I wouldn’t recommend it brother, but you seem to be set on it. I know you care about her and want to help her, but it could hurt her as well. Think about it for a while before bringing it up to her, just enjoy this day off.” 

Thor turned and left Loki’s area and walked towards the café. 

Loki sighed and began to think. 

 

(With you and the nurse once you found Tony) 

“Mr. Stark are you in any pain.” The nurse said when we approached Tony. 

He sighed “My best friend is being taken over by his own mind, and because of my stupid actions I can’t even help him how do you think I feel." 

You couldn’t help but feel bad for Tony. 

The nurse went over and checked his arm. 

“It is a clean break Mr. Stark you should have the cast off in a couple days.” 

“I can’t wait a couple days!” Tony said slamming his good hand down on the Bar. 

You made a calming spell and touched Tony’s shoulder. 

He sighed and relaxed a lot. 

“Tony do you want me to call Pepper?” 

He smiled “Yes that would be great Rosie.” 

You sighed at the nickname and got out your phone to call Pepper. 

She agreed to come and make sure Tony was ok. 

“She’s on her way Tony, and don’t blame yourself for Bruce’s split personality.” 

Tony quickly sparked up and jumped to his feet. 

“Split personality that’s it!, Thank you.” Tony gave you a quick hug then ran you guessed towards his room.

You glanced to the nurse. 

She sighed then poured herself a drink. 

You took this opportunity to teleport back to Loki.

You quickly ran over to him to make sure you were not stopped again. 

You noticed the Iv was gone and he was in his normal clothes sitting on the bed. 

You ran over and hugged him. 

He laughed as he hugged you back “Did you miss me?” 

“Yes I didn’t get a chance to see you all morning I had a weird dream about you last night and it had me worried a bit.” 

Loki petted your hair. “What was this dream?” 

“It was weird… I saw a frozen planet and on it were these giant blue people with red eyes. And there was these other people visiting them. They looked like humans, but they weren’t. They were holding two babies one boy and one girl. The blue giants were holding a small baby boy but he looked human. There was an agreement. That the baby boy would wed the baby girl. Then it cut to the present I guess and I saw you, but you weren’t you… You were blue like the giant people. I wasn’t sacred of you, but people were chasing you and you got stabbed… I woke up after that and I didn’t know what to think.” 

Loki stayed silent and then cleared his throat. “Y/n if I really looked like that would you fear me.” 

You smiled. “No” 

He looked away… Then stood up. 

“Loki what are you?” 

“Did I look like this?” 

He turned back towards you and he was in his frost giant form. 

You jumped slightly, he was just like he was in your dream. 

He changed back. “I am sorry I must have scared you, I’ll just leave now.” 

You quickly stood up and grabbed his hand. 

“I wasn’t scared of you. You just looked exactly like my dream and it just startled me. Loki…I don't want you to leave.” 

You leaned up and placed a light kiss on his lips. 

“We still have that date.” 

He smiled then hugged you tightly. 

“Thank you, no ones ever truly accepted that side of me before."

You smiled. "How could I not it's kind of cool." 

You couldn't help but question your dream... how did it look and feel so real... 

_____________________________________

You were kind of lost in thought, but snapped back when Loki released the hug.

"So are you ready?" he said flashing those pearly whites. 

You blushed slightly and nodded "How about we see what Tony was saying about his home movie theater." 

He nodded then you both teleported to the movie theater area. 

There was a giant flat screen and two rows of long benches. Perfect for laying down and cuddling while watching a movie must have been Pepper's idea.

You went over and picked a movie to watch. 

“Is the Hobbit Battle of the Five Armies good Loki?” 

He nodded “I’ve never seen the Hobbit movies, but I heard they were good.” 

You placed the disk in and sat down. 

“Come on Loki get comfortable” 

He laughed then in a flash he was laying on your lap. 

You blushed and played with his hair a bit as you both watched the movie. 

Towards the end of the movie you couldn’t help but cry. 

Loki saw this and quickly sat up and pulled you to his chest. 

“Tauriel so got him killed…” Loki said close to your ear. 

You couldn’t help but laugh. 

“What?” He said slightly laughing himself.

“Spoken like a true Hobbit fan.” 

He sighed then slightly tickled your side. 

You jumped and tried to hide your blush. 

“Is someone ticklish?” He said in a devious tone tickling your side again. 

You couldn’t help but laugh and he held you still tight to his chest. 

“Loki…” you laugh. You try to tickle him but you couldn’t move your arms. 

He continues tickling you until you couldn’t take it anymore. 

You blind him in an illusion to try to get him to stop but it was no use.

He only tickled you more. 

“Loki… please stop…” You manage to say in-between your laughing giggle fest. 

He stopped and you dropped the illusion. 

He smirked then placed a kiss to your forehead. “Weak” 

You smirked then started to tickle his side.

He jumped and tried to stop you but using some magic you bound his hands. 

You continued tickling him and laughing yourself just enjoying his beautiful laughter. 

“Awe, is Loki ticklish as well…” 

You saw his face get red.

“Yes... I’ll admit I am…” he said trying to fight his laughter. 

“So do you want me to stop?” 

He tried to fight it but there was no use no one can remain strong during a tickle fight.

“Yes... please stop.” 

You stopped then released his bounds on his hands. 

He quickly captured your lips with his and pinned you down on the bench. 

You kissed him back as you felt his hands run up your sides and slide over your chest. 

You run your hands through his hair as the kiss intensifies. 

He pulls you tighter to his body and you feel a hardening bulge in his pants. 

He breaks the kiss and starts to suck at your neck. 

You let a moan escape from your lips, and upon hearing it Loki stops. 

“Do you wish to continue this my pet, in my room in a sound proof barrier perhaps?” 

You blush, He was really asking you back to his room 

“Yes I’d Love to” 

Loki smiled then teleported you both to his bed. 

“Now for the fun to start”

Loki smirked as he slowly slipped your shirt up and slid his hands under it. 

You jump. “Loki your hands are freezing!” 

He laughs as he runs his hands over your chest, sliding your nipples out of the bra.  
“Then warm them up for me.” He said rubbing your nipples making them hard. 

You moan at his touch.

He laughs then slips his hands out from under your shirt. 

He then waves his hand and your shirt and bra disappear.

You blush at your state, so you snap and make his shirt disappear as well. 

A blush fell over his cheeks. “You just love me shirtless don’t you?” 

You nod then run your hands over his abs. 

You then slide down and place a light kiss on his stomach. "You know I do." 

An animalistic sound escaped his lips. 

He then grabbed your shoulders and slid you back up to him and roughly took your right nipple in his mouth. 

You moaned as he sucked your nipple then released it with a popping sound. 

He then took his hand and rubbed the left nipple as he ran his tongue over the right one he had just assaulted

“Ohh Loki…” You moaned feeling yourself get heated. 

He applied a light pressure to your right nipple by biting it slightly. 

You moved your hips up begging for friction against his. 

You rubbed yourself against him until he moaned against your nipple. 

You then felt his magic force you down and pin you to the bed, making you unable to move. 

“Lokiiiii” You whined as he slowly lifted off of you smiling. 

He waved his hand over you and your pants and underwear were removed. 

Your cheeks burned red, there you were completely exposed and held under Loki’s power. 

“You look beautiful my dear.” 

You blushed as he ran his hands down your thighs… 

“Loki what are you…” 

Before he could answer you felt his cold breath against your heated womanhood. 

You moaned wanting to move but Loki’s magic stopped you. 

He laughed. 

“I am going to pamper you my dear.” 

And with that he leaned down and placed a kiss on your womanhood. 

“Ahhh” you moan as he continues to kiss and glide his tongue over your clitoris. 

“Ohh you definitely know how to use that silver tongue!” 

He quickened the pace of his tongue and you felt the not in your stomach building. 

You felt your orgasm coming but he stopped right before it did. 

“Loki…” you said trying to fight his magic. 

“What pet.” He said crawling back up to your face. 

His hair was messed up and there was a look in his eyes that made you weak. 

“You’re wearing to much clothing.” 

You wave your hand and make his pants and underwear disappear. 

You couldn’t help but gasp at his erect member. 

“There are perks to being a God.” 

You laugh “Show me.” 

He smirked then released the spell on you allowing you to move. 

You quickly wrap your arms around him and pull him close to you. 

You capture his lips. 

He kissed you back then slowly slipped himself inside you. 

You moan against his lips as he slowly picked up the pace. 

He broke the kiss then started to groan against your neck. 

“Ohh Loki.” You said feeling your orgasm build up again as he found your sweet spot. 

He speed up faster. “Oh Y/n.” 

You scream once again feeling yourself climax. 

The feeling of your orgasm pushed Loki over as well as you felt his warm seed fill you. 

He caught his breath then slowly fell beside you. 

He smiled then pulled you to his chest. 

“So did you enjoy our date?” 

You smiled “I loved it we should do it more often.” 

“That we should.” 

“One thing though Loki… Why did you.” You ran your hand down his abs to where his scar was. “Let that scar?” 

He smiled then kissed your forehead. “Because you cared enough to stitch me up, and no one’s ever done that before.” 

You blushed “Oh Loki that’s so sweet… I…” 

Before you were able to finish your sentence he stopped you. 

"Stay here I'll go get you some lunch, brunch whatever you mortals call it." 

You sighed as you watched him slip out of the bed and make his clothes reappear. 

He smiled at you then he disappeared out the door. 

You smiled then felt your eyes slightly close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey made this Longer than normal because sadly I won't be updating for a while. For personal reasons I will be away from a computer until July 6-7 so I won't be able to post anything until then. 
> 
> I would have ended it like where you are wondering about the dream. because to make emphasis on that, but I couldn't leave you guys hanging for that long. So I added in that ending hopefully you guys liked it. And I will start to tie up a couple loose ends in the next chapter.


	7. Are They Really Dreams?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back lol   
> And I had an image of the brand that will be mentioned but it wouldn't copy over so here's the picture   
>  https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/f5/ff/4b/f5ff4b7bc9eb9f544d8fab8a457a53ef.jpg  
> It's the one that kinda looks like a sideways hour glass, with the x and the /. The binding rune.   
> Ok just to clarify, Enjoy! more will be coming soon :)

~Your dream~ 

You saw a purple planet, so bare it looked like a giant desert. 

When you looked around you saw the two babies from your last dream, the baby boy and the baby girl. They were being held by the people that resembled humans. 

You guessed it was their parents, but there was no love for them in their eyes. 

You saw a man approaching them. 

He wore a hood so you were unable to see what he looked like. 

He placed a hand on both of the children, and they screamed out in pain as a purple brand appeared on both of their wrists. 

You felt their pain…

it was… It was a burning pain, your arm was burning...

… It felt so real.

You screamed. 

__ 

You woke up screaming and holding your wrist. 

You saw Loki who had been setting up a nice little table of food jump and run over to you. 

You look down at your wrist and gasped. 

There was the same mark the babies had. 

You started to cry. 

Loki grabbed you and let you cry on his shoulder. 

“Another dream?” 

“Yes… And I am starting to wonder if they are just dreams.” 

You show him your wrist and he froze up. 

“I think I know that mark…” 

“Loki I had a dream that the two babies I saw before were branded and then I woke up with this. I felt the pain…I don’t know what’s going on…I am scared.” 

Loki held you tighter. “I got to go get Thor. Get dressed… eat something… I’ll be right back.” 

He quickly jumped up and teleported out of the room. 

You ran your finger over the raised brand on your wrist…

You took a deep breath and quickly changed back into your normal clothes. 

You slowly approached the table and started to eat some of the food Loki had brought, even though you had a very little appetite at this point. 

 

(With Loki and Thor) 

“Thor Thor open up its urgent!” Loki shouted as he pounded on Thor’s door. 

Thor opened the door and rubbed his eyes. “Brother I was napping, what is this urgent matter?”

Loki pushed himself inside Thor’s room, and Thor shut the door. 

Loki then projected the image of the brand on your wrist. “Does this symbol look familiar brother?” 

Thor quickly jumped and stared at the mark. 

“It’s a powerful bondage rune, it’s pretty ancient though. Where did you see it?” 

“Y/n had a dream about two babies being branded then woke up screaming. She looked down and the brand was burned into her skin just like them.” 

“Was that her only dream like that?” 

“She said in another dream she was on a planet that sounds like Yodenheim, and she saw me in my frost giant form. She said some sort of agreement was made with the frost giants and some race I couldn’t tell who by her description.” 

Thor sighed. “She may have some spell on her, but mother would know more.” 

“Oh so now she’s welcome to Asgard because she may have something wrong with her!” 

“Brother Mother is the smartest in the realm she’ll know where to find answers.” 

Loki sighed. “Fine we’ll take her to mother, but you have to tell the soldier.” 

Thor laughed. “I’ll tell him you and y/n went to Asgard so she could train with her magic. And that I’ll come get you both if you are needed. Now go brother get her to mother quickly.” 

Loki smiled slightly the only thanks Thor was going to get then teleported back to you.

__

You were still at the table when Loki returned. 

“What did Thor say?” You said standing up. 

Loki sighed. “How would you like to visit Asgard?” 

“Now?” You said slightly confused. 

“Yeah mother might have the answers we need about that brand.” 

“But what about the rest of the team?” 

“Thor is taking care of it, now are you ready to go?” 

You blushed slightly then walked towards the door. “Loki, promise me you’ll keep me safe up there.”

“It’s a promise.” Loki said coming up behind you and kissing your neck. 

You smiled then took his hand in yours. 

Loki then teleported you both to where the opening to the Bifrost was.

You looked around and saw you were both in an open field.

“Heimdall open the Bifrost.” 

You blushed as Loki wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you to his chest.

You were then surrounded by a blue light and you were both shot up into the sky 

You felt yourself clinging to Loki as you watched the stars and planets of the galaxy fly by you. 

Loki couldn’t help but stare at you as you did so. 

_____

Before you knew it you were in front of a giant gate and a huge man with a gold sword greeted you. 

“Welcome back Loki, I see you brought someone.” The man said in a deep voice.

You turn to face the man and you realize you are still clinging to Loki. 

You blush as you slowly release your grip on him.

Loki laughed placing a light kiss on your forehead. 

“Heimdall this is Lady y/n she is the newest Avenger and she means a lot to me, we wish to speak with my mother it’s urgent.”

You blushed at Loki’s words and took his hand in yours again. 

Heimdall nodded. “Ok, I wish you both the best.” 

Loki then led you along the Bifrost.

You couldn’t help but admire its beauty as you walked alongside Loki.

It wasn’t long until a couple guards came and escorted you both to the palace. 

_____

“My little Loki, what a nice surprise…” A redheaded woman said greeting us as we walked in the palace. 

She approached Loki and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“And who is this lovely lady?” She said glancing over to you.

“This is y/n. Y/n this is my mother Frigga” Loki said introducing you both.

“Ah Lady Y/n I’ve heard so much about you.”

You turn to Loki whose face was starting to turn a deep red color. 

“You told your mom about me?” 

“Yeah, we share a telepathic bond like you and I do.”

You smiled “You know Loki its cute when your cheeks change color.” 

Loki playfully pushed your shoulder. 

Frigga laughed then cleared her throat.

“So Loki what brings you two to see me, you said it was urgent.” 

Loki sighed. 

“Y/n had these weird dreams and they seemed to involve Yodenheim, and a race I had never heard of. Just this morning she had a dream about two babies being branded then woke up with this.” 

You hold out your wrist with the brand for Frigga to see. 

She took your hand and observed the brand. 

“I haven’t seen this mark since Odin fought the frost giants.” 

“What do you mean mother?” Loki a sense of surprise in his voice. 

“It’s the mark that an old empire called the Spartoi Empire used to use. The Spartoi are a sister race to the Shi'ar, separating from their cousins millions of year ago. They have the appearance of humans, but they live longer and are known for mixing genes.” 

“Mixing genes?” You ask. 

“Like Human and Spartoi. Asgardian and Spartoi. Frost giant and Spartoi.” 

“Why would they put a binding spell on her?” Loki asked slightly angered. 

“It is possible she is part Spartoi, they are a known race to have twins though. It’s a possibility that the dreams are memories returning to her. Y/n do you have any siblings?” 

“No but I was adopted there is no way to know for sure.” 

Frigga sighed. “We’d like to run your DNA. If that doesn’t give you answers it may be best to go ask Laufey.” 

“Laufey!” Loki screamed. 

“Loki if this agreement she saw in her dream did involve the Frost giants then Laufey may know about it.” 

Loki sighed. Not wanting to ask his real father for anything. 

Frigga took your hand and led you to the house maiden’s station. Loki following behind. 

They pricked your finger then had you lay down.

A hologram of your power signature then appeared above your body.

“Please don’t move” The one girl said to you.

You stayed still as a hologram of green appeared above your body. 

“That’s Loki’s essence.” the one girl said. Then a weird purple color started to morph with the green along your wrist where the brand was. 

“We will test this with known Spartoi DNA, but either way this proves you are only half human.”

They quickly closed the hologram. “We will alert you when we find out anything, but for now Loki she’s all yours.” 

Loki quickly grabbed you and pulled you out of the room. 

“Loki what are you.”

He stopped then pulled you in for a hug. 

“I know how I felt, when I found out I was not what I thought I was. Are you ok?” 

You smiled and a slight tear fell from your eye. “I guess I am ok…It is just a lot to take in.” 

“Yeah, but we’ll get through this together whatever you are. You accepted me for the monster I am, I will accept you no matter what.” 

You smiled then released the hug “Thank you Loki.” 

He leaned down and wiped the tear that fell then placed a light kiss on your lips.

You then heard someone clear their throat.

It was Frigga 

“Queen Frigga.” you started slightly embarrassed 

“There is no need child my son may be hard to read, but I have never seen him as happy as he is with you.” 

You smiled as Loki started to blush again. 

“Really?”

“Yes he seems to really care for you.” 

You smile and lock eyes with Loki.

“And I really care for him.” 

Loki leaned over and kissed your forehead.

Frigga smiled “Ok now you both must be hungry. I’ll have a feast set up in the dining hall, but first Lady y/n will you join me for a moment.” 

Loki kissed your hand “You’re safe with mother I’ll meet you both in the dining hall.” 

“Ok, and plus that gives your face time to return to its normal color.” 

He laughed.

You smiled then left with Frigga. 

\-----  
She led you to her chambers. 

“Sit down my dear, we must find you something nice to wear.” 

You sit down and glance at your clothes. You realize you must stick out like a sore thumb wearing earthly clothes. 

“Perfect” Frigga said picking up a dress and a pair of heels and holding them up for you. 

It was a beautiful black dress with a green corset top and a gold trim that outlined the entire thing. 

The shoes were a pair of black heels that had a shimmer of gold that matched the dress perfectly.

“It’s so beautiful.” You said taking the dress and shoes from Frigga. 

“Loki had it designed for his queen, when he was king. It was too beautiful to just throw away after everything.” 

You waved your hand and the dress and heels appeared on your body. 

You glanced in the mirror and the dress seemed to fit you like a glove, hugging every curve perfectly.

“You look beautiful y/n now for matching jewelry.” 

Frigga brought over a huge gold necklace with green gems and placed it around your neck. 

You ran your hand over the gems that just covered the top of your tattoo and smiled. 

She then took your hand with the brand and placed a large gold bracelet around your wrist that hid the brand perfectly. 

“Thank you Frigga.” 

She smiled “I always wanted a daughter.” 

You smiled back, secretly loving the feeling of having a mother pamper you. 

“Ok now my dear about your hair and makeup.”

And with a flick of her wrist your hair was neatly curled and pulled half up in a beautiful braid.

You glanced in the mirror and saw your green highlights mixed through your braid perfectly. 

You noticed that a shimmer of green and gold was accented around your eyes, and a light shimmer of clear green was on your lips. 

You smiled. 

“I look almost like royalty, Thank you Frigga.” You said giving her a hug. 

“Glad you like it my dear, now let’s not keep Loki waiting.” 

You smiled as Frigga led you out of her room and towards the dining hall.   
_____

You saw Loki sitting at the table. 

His eyes caught you and his jaw dropped. 

You smiled as you walked over towards him. 

He stood up and took your hand.

“You look beautiful, Like that dress was meant for you.” 

“Thank you Loki your mother said you designed it." 

Loki blushed "I did design it, and I am glad I did." 

He pulled out a chair for you beside him and motioned for you to sit. 

You sat down and he placed a light kiss on your shoulder as he pushed your chair in. 

Frigga smiled then joined you both for dinner.

It was a nice dinner, the food in Asgard seemed to just taste better. 

You felt Loki rub his hand over your thigh 

You smiled and tried not to blush in front of Frigga.

She seemed to notice this and stood up. 

“I am going to leave you two alone, for now I will see you both in the morning.” 

Frigga smiled then left the hall. 

After she was out of sight you felt Loki wrap his arm around you. 

He leaned in close to your ear. 

“Will you honor me with a dance my dear?” 

You smiled feeling his hot breath on your neck. “I will gladly dance with you Loki.” 

He stood up and took your hand. 

You stood up and let him lead you. 

You smiled as you walked into the ballroom. 

It was so elegant, It felt like you were in a room made of diamonds.

Loki laughed seeing your reaction and led you to the middle of the dancefloor. 

He pulled you close to him and placed his other hand on your waist. 

You placed your hand on his shoulder and laughed. 

“But there is no music.” 

Loki nodded his head, and music started playing in the background. 

You laughed as he started to spin you around. 

“When did you learn how to dance?”

“I learned years ago, I wanted to make sure I could impress as a King.” 

You giggled as you both swayed back and forth. “Well you definitely impress.” 

He spun you around then lifted you up in the air. 

“Loki.” You giggled. 

He laughed as he placed you down. 

He placed his hand on your cheek then leaned in for a kiss.

You felt like a princess, perfectly protected in your prince’s arms. 

The music stopped as Loki slowly broke the kiss. 

“Y/n…” 

“Yes Loki…” 

“To that human world you might just be one person, but to me you are my eternity my reason for living.” 

“Oh Loki.” You said placing your hand on his cheek. “You may just be a prince here, but to me you will forever be the king of my heart and soul.” 

He smiled then kissed your lips ever so sweetly. 

After the kiss broke you stayed in each other’s arms for what felt like hours. 

“I think we should get some rest my dear.”

You sighed not wanting to sleep, not wanting to have another dream. 

“Why can’t we just stay up all night?” 

“You need sleep, if you have a nightmare I will be right there.” 

You smiled then allowed him to teleport you back to his room. 

He changed out of his attire and slid into his bed in only his boxers.

You changed out of the dress and took off everything but the bracelet.

You picked up Loki’s shirt he had tossed on the floor and slipped it on and slid into his bed. 

He wrapped his arm around you and pulled you to his chest. 

“You know we didn’t get to cuddle after our date this morning.” Loki said petting your hair.

“No we didn’t” You said tracing the lines of his abs. 

He let out a slight sound of pleasure. 

“Y/n I know you are stalling, you need rest.” 

You sighed and listened to his heart beat.

He kissed the top of your head. 

“We can continue our date in the morning if you wish.”

You giggled remembering the beautiful moment you shared. 

“That sounds amazing” 

Loki smiled then slowly closed his eyes. 

 

You closed yours as well hoping no dreams came to you that night…  
But sadly that was not the case…


	8. A Prophecy Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I havn't updated in a while I had an idea then had to rewrite everything I had written already.   
> I hope it makes sense and some questions are answered.   
> A chapter of answers basically lol

Your dream~ 

You see a giant blue man with red eyes. 

Laufey.

You remember him from your dream before, he was the one holding the baby boy that looked human and very small compared to his size.

He placed the baby boy on an altar.

Then the other people arrived but this time they were only holding the baby girl. 

They set her down beside the boy 

They started to talk

“And today on her birthday she sets the plan in motion…not to return until it is complete.”

They then chanted something in a weird language. 

The baby girl started glowing then slowly vanished into thin air. 

They then turned to the boy 

“And you will return trickster, when you know the truth.

The man’s hand glowed and he went to touch the child, but a giant explosion stopped them. 

You see men in gold Asgardian armor attacking them in the distance.

They run towards the men, leaving the baby boy on the altar. 

\--  
You quickly wake up and felt a massive pain in your head. 

You knew you had to get answers.

“Am I that little girl?” you said slowly.

Your movement caused Loki to wake as well and he started to run his hand up and down your back. 

“Another nightmare?”

“My head hurts…” you manage to say. 

Loki placed his fingers to your head and started to sooth the pain. 

“Thanks Loki…” You said sighing trying not to lose yourself in thought.

“What is on your mind my dear?” Loki said kissing your neck. 

“We need answers Loki… This last dream... I saw the giant blue man, that I am guessing is the Frost Giant Laufey, place a human sized baby boy on an altar. Then those other people whoever they are placed the baby girl beside him. They said on her birthday she sets the plan in motion. They then say a chant and she disappeared. Then they call the baby boy a trickster and was about to do something to him, but the Asgardians attacked them…. Loki what if….we are the babies in my dreams?” 

Loki tried to make sense of this. “I am Laufey’s true son, and Odin did find me on an altar….” 

You then sighed. “And according to my adoptive parents my birthday is approaching. Maybe that’s why I have been having the dreams. Maybe we are meant to return to them?” 

“It’s too dangerous y/n.” 

“But Loki…” 

He ran his hand along your face. “I can’t let anything happen to you.” 

You smiled. “Loki can we at least talk to Laufey, if he was there he’d know everything.” 

Loki sighed. “Ok but the first sign of trouble we leave.” 

You smile “Ok Loki it’s a deal, when do you want to head out?"

He laughed as a smirk fell over his lips. 

“After this…” 

He waved his hand and the little clothes you both slept in were gone. 

“If you wish for me to visit my father, I must be in the best state of mind.”

You giggle. “And sex is the best for that right?” 

You watch as his eyes scan every inch of your body.

You blush felling the warmth build up between your legs.

Loki then leaned down inches from your lips. 

“Yes sex is best for that.” 

He said capturing your lips for a kiss.

You felt his hands slowly slide down to your ass. 

He broke the kiss then lowered his kisses to your neck, as his hand slid from your ass to the growing warmth in your vagina. 

You throw your head back as you feel him rubbing circles over your clitoris. 

He laughs as he slowly inserted his finger inside you.

You moan as you grip the bed sheets.

Loki smirks as he speeds up his finger.

“Oh Loki…”

Loki laughed then used his other hand and started to insert his other finger inside you. 

You scream feeling your climax building.

“All the beautiful noises you make for me, only fuel my fire.” 

Loki stops his finger assault on your vagina, and captures your lips in a passionate kiss.

You slowly lower your hands and start to slide them along his erect member. 

You feel him groan against your lips, as you quicken the pace. 

The kiss broke and Loki lowered his lips to your ear.

“I need you now…” 

You stopped and moved your hands back up to his chest. 

“I am all yours.” 

Loki quickly inserted himself inside you and started thrusting hard and fast. 

Your sounds of pleasure mixed with his and you both reached your climax.

You felt yourself tighten around him as he filled you. 

Loki slowly pulled out and laid beside you. 

You laughed and laid your head on his chest.

“That was a good way to start the morning, is your mind clear now?”

He kissed the top of your head.

“You will always be on my mind, this will tie me over for now.”

You laugh and poke his side. 

He laughs. “Ah you just love an excuse to touch my abs don’t you?” 

You place a light kiss on his chest. 

“Oh you know it.” 

You saw a faint blush fall over his cheeks then he sighed. 

“Are you sure you want to talk to him?” 

You sighed as well. 

“Not really he does seem scary, but I need answers. I just found out I am not fully human and some type of deal went down possibly involving us as babies. I need to know the truth."

“But Heimdall would never let us pass without alerting mother, or Thor.” 

“Loki I know you know other passages…please I know I am safe with you.”

Loki sighed. “Ok.. five minutes before I change my mind, but you must wear that dress from yesterday.” 

You laughed. “Ok, but any reason why?” 

“Because you looked smoking hot.”

You felt yourself blush.

“You looked like a queen strong and beautiful, you can’t let Laufey sense your fear.” 

You smile as you get out of bed and got dressed. 

Loki behind you doing the same. 

When you both were done, Loki took your hand. 

“Close your eyes my dear the passage is a secret, I don’t want you questioned about it.” 

You smile and close your eyes. 

Loki teleported you both to the passage then lead you through it. 

You felt a blast of cold air and Loki told you to open your eyes. 

You open them and you look around. 

“This is Yodenheim.” 

Loki said following your eyes. 

“This is where I was in the dream.”

Loki sighed. “Let’s go see Laufey.” 

You grabbed Loki’s arm. 

You were slightly chilled, but he was warm. 

“You’re warm.” 

“Here Frost giants aren’t cold.” 

You smiled as he led you to Laufey’s castle.   
__  
It was quiet, almost too quiet. 

We were able to walk right in… 

“Loki?” 

He stopped you and looked around. 

Soon you were surrounded by red eyes.

Then in the center of them all sat their leader Laufey. 

You tried not to stare, but he looked exactly like he did in your dreams. 

“What brings you to my castle?” He said in a deep tone of voice.

Loki spoke up. 

“We wish to ask you something, we mean you no harm.” 

Laufey’s eyes focused on you. 

“And what is in it for me?” 

“What do you want?” Loki asked. 

“I want to know who that girl is on your arm.” 

Loki glanced at you. 

“This is Y/n she’s the one that wishes to speak with you.” 

“Then you stay there and send her up to me, and I will answer anything she wants.”

You felt Loki tense up, and he went to speak but you spoke first. 

“Deal.” 

You released Loki’s arm and started to walk towards Laufey before Loki could protest. 

You were nervous but you knew it had to be done. 

When you got close enough to him you stopped. 

“Ask away y/n.” 

You took a breath. 

“I have been having dreams of this place. Dreams about babies and a deal being made.” 

“What kind of joke is this?” Laufey said getting angered. 

“It’s not a joke!” You said quickly taking off the bracelet and showing him the brand. 

He stopped and stared at it, then to Loki then back to you. 

“It worked.” He said laughing.

“What worked?” Loki said getting closer.

“And you are the Spartoi daughter we thought we lost to earth oh this is wonderful.” 

“Please explain Laufey.” You said trying not to show your fear. “I saw what happened in my dreams.” 

He stopped he joyous laughter and started to explain. 

“The Spartoi Empire wished to form a peace treaty with us frost giants. They like to experiment with dna. They asked me to have a child with an Asgardian maiden. And the deal was that child would wed a child of theirs that was half human. I did as was told and a baby boy of mine was born. Loki he was later named by Odin.”

You turned to look at Loki as he started to form a fist. Using all his will power not to attack Laufey.

You sighed and smiled towards him. You then turned back to Laufey. 

“The Spartoi race evolved to only having boy and girl twins so either way the children would wed. When the babies were finally born, their leader J’son brought the two to Yodenheim. I of course had a son so you two were set to wed. And the ancient prophecy was set in motion. J’son had both of the children branded to seal their powers and to make them both appear fully human. The boy, unneeded was sent to earth first. It takes years to get to earth that is why you and Loki appear the same age when you both are actually thousands of years old. When a baby is unneeded by the Spartoi and sent to earth he is sent as cells and they use a, oh what to you humans call it a surrogate mother. They used his birth mother, which caused her to get dangerously sick. Having a double dose of alien dna in a person will do that. Nothing else is known about him and they don’t seem to care. You on the other hand was set to married to Loki, but we were interrupted and only one of you were sent to earth, and Loki never had the block put on his powers so we didn’t think you two would ever find each other and complete the prophecy.” 

“What prophecy and why were we both supposed to be sent to earth?" 

“Oh the Prophecy were you both spawn a child that will rule the universe because it would have a mix of the strongest races. And you both must be on earth to spawn this child, because the earth will be the first thing it destroys. I have the prophecy scroll somewhere around here if you wish to see it yourself." 

You sighed. “Why am I having these dreams?” 

“Oh, because you and Loki are close so your seal is breaking, it was set so when you two found each other your seals would send you both back here and I could tell you the next step, but Loki never got his seal so your hints to come back here were not clear."

“What is the next step?” Loki said walking up to you so he was at your side. 

“Oh haha I can’t just reveal that. I must contact J’son, but in the meantime I can't let her leave. Guards!”

You saw the frost giant guards coming closer to you.

You try to back away as far as you could when you felt Loki grab your arm.

In an instant you both were teleported back to his room. 

You took a second to let it all sink in and you fell to your knees. 

Loki quickly kneeled beside you. 

“Y/n we’ll get through this” 

You started to cry. 

“I just can’t believe we were both set to marry and be together because of some prophecy, and I was said to be just forgotten on earth. And I have/had a brother now? Everything I thought I knew about my life has been a lie.” 

Loki wrapped his arm around you and pulled you to his chest. 

“We’ll talk to mother then we can go back to earth, It’s best if we have the entire team on board to protect you if need be."

You look to Loki. 

“Thank you.” 

You kiss him on the cheek then place your hand on his. 

“And I don’t care what Laufey said…I love you because of who you are not because some arranged marriage was set up between us.” 

Loki turned and glanced at you his eyes wide… 

You then realized what you just said. 

He placed his hand on your cheek and his lips crashed with yours. 

“I love you 2” He said his breath hot on your lips.

You captured his lips giggling between breaths until a knock was heard.

Loki sighed and stood up offering you his hand to help you up.

Loki then opened the door. 

“I am sorry to bother you Prince Loki but your mother wishes to see you and lady Y/n right away.” A young servant boy said.

You both nod and follow the boy to the throne room. 

\--

Frigga was sitting on her throne as we walked in.

“That is all Carl you may leave us.” 

The servant boy bowed then left us all alone.

“Why did you call for us mother?” Loki started. 

“Don’t question why you know darn well why.” 

Loki and you shared a glance as Frigga continued. 

“I can’t believe you two just went and visited Laufey alone.” 

“But we needed answers, I had another dream.” You stared. 

“Well did you find your answers or start another war?” 

“Well... I found out I am half Spartoi half human, the seal is blocking my powers, Loki and I were set to be married to prefill some prophecy, and I have a brother who is considered dead.” 

Frigga sighed. “Well you got your answers than anything else?” 

“He said he’d contact J’son and he tried to capture us.” 

Frigga sighed again “I know about the prophecy, and I have some questions my dear.” 

You nodded. 

“When is your birthday?” 

“It is said to be a couple days from now. Why?” 

“According to the prophecy it is said you will find out you are expecting a child. The child capable of ruling the universe. If you aren’t pregnant then you both will be killed and reincarnated… So my next question is y/n is there a possibility you could be pregnant?” 

A blush fell over your cheeks. 

“…We did have sex if that’s what you mean, but we didn't know about the prophecy thing.” 

Frigga sighed. “I know dear, but for right now earth is the best place for you two. Return to me on your birthday with the rest of the team and we will see what our next step should be.”

You bowed and took Loki’s hand. 

“One thing tough you two, maybe try not to have sex until after her birthday, just to be safe." 

Loki’s face was a deep shade of red. 

“Yes mother.” 

Just as you and Loki turned to leave Carl ran into the throne room. 

“I am sorry queen Frigga I know you said to leave you, but this is urgent.” 

“It is ok we were finished, now what is this urgent matter?” 

“There is a man here with a couple of his friends. He is seeking help. He said he had a weird dream and woke up with a brand on his wrist exactly like lady Y/n's” 

You turned to Loki. 

“He says his name is Peter Quill but he goes by Starlord.


	9. Back to Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I am so sorry I havn't updated in a while I had major writers block of how to continue this. I know how I want it to end, it's just getting to that point lol Again sorry :)

~Back to earth with the Avengers~ 

“So just out of the blue they visit Asgard?!” Steve asked as Thor explained where you and Loki were. 

“It was Y/n’s idea, she doesn’t want to hold back the rest of team.” Thor said trying to come up with a good story.

“But she doesn’t hold back the team, and she knows that this doesn’t make sense?” Pietro spoke up. 

Thor gave him a glance not knowing he was listening in. 

“That is what Loki told me…” 

“Loki told you, so you didn’t even talk to Y/n?” Steve asked 

“No… Loki told me she…was…umm getting some breakfast so he just came and asked me.” 

“And why did you just trust him? Your brother or not Loki still can’t be trusted.”

Thor sighed “I trust my brother, and they are not needed here at the moment so why is it such a major problem that they are in Asgard?” 

Before Steve was able to answer Tony ran in the room. 

“I have an announcement, Speedy go get everyone will you.” 

Pietro sighed “My name is not Speedy and the doctors told me to take it slow.” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Fine I’ll just say it now and we can tell the others later.” 

Tony took a breath. “I know how to bring Bruce Back” 

Everyone had a hint of joy come over them. 

“How?” Steve asked. 

“Well this other Hulk is just like a split personality right, well that can be fixed with a simple bit of medicine. I think I created a serum that will undo hydras mind control. We need the tricksters, and miss scarlet though to help us get close enough to test it.” 

Steve shot Thor a glance. 

“Loki and Y/n are in Asgard at the moment, but Thor was just about to go get them.” 

Thor glanced at Steve. 

Tony then spoke up again. “Ok no problem give the love birds some time in Asgard, but Capt. maybe you should call in robo cop.” 

Steves eyes widened 

“Do you mean Bucky?” 

“Yes Cap I mean Bucky, Since the tricksters aren't here right now maybe we can test it on him to see if we can bring the old Bucky back.” 

“Good idea, I’ll see if Clint has heard any word of him.” And with that Steve left. 

Pietro questioned Tony though. “Lovebirds? Y/n and Loki?” 

“Yeah I mean isn’t it obvious.” 

“What do you mean?” Pietro said slightly confused 

Tony sighed “When we fought the Hulk Loki ran out of energy fast did he not. Then all the sudden he’s awake like right after y/n wanted to stay and help with the nurses. She obviously wanted to make sure he was ok, and most likely he gave her some of his energy in case he’d come back here. And she somehow gave it back to him. So how close am I Thor?” 

Thor sighed

“Ask them when I bring them back.” 

Thor then left to contact Heimdall.

Tony smiled. “See I was right they are lovebirds.”

Pietro sighed. “I won’t believe it until I see it.” 

Tony rolled his eyes as he left to go find the others. 

\--- 

~Back with Loki and you and yes it has been the same time back on Earth and Asgard because different time zones~ 

You turned to Loki. 

“He says his name is Peter Quill but he goes by Starlord.”

Frigga glanced at you two. 

“Bring him in” 

You turned and saw a tall blonde man walk in with a red biker jacket. He was later followed by a Raccoon, a green skinned girl with awesome red toned hair, a huge wrestler looking man with grey skin, and a giant tree looking man. 

“Queen Frigga I am sorry for intruding, I was told that you were the smartest in the galaxy and this brand….” 

He drifted off when his eyes caught yours. 

Loki gave him an angered stare. 

“I am sorry, I just feel like I have seen you before.” 

You sighed. 

“You’re here because of a brand on your wrist right?” Frigga said before you could. 

“Umm yes.” He pulled up his sleeve and showed us all his brand. 

It was the exact same as yours. 

“I also had this weird dream about babies and this giant blue Lord of The Rings Orc reject.” 

You couldn’t help but chuckle as you were the only one to understand that reference. 

Loki gave you a weird look then you spoke up. 

“Peter was it, you see I am here for the same reason.” You held up your arm and showing him your brand. “I had dreams as well and we already talked to the blue man. Long story short we are the babies from the dream.” 

“But you are both not babies you are grown.” The large grey wrestler spoke up. 

Peter sighed “Sorry about Drax, he’s a bit literal. But anyways you are telling me that we are brother and sister?” 

“Yeah kind of weird right.” 

“Ehh delt with weirder anyways you know my name and Drax. That woman over there is Gamora, the raccoon that doesn’t know he’s a raccoon is Rocket, and his tall sidekick giving tree is Groot.” 

“Nice to meet you all my name is y/n and this is Loki, we are members of the Avengers.” 

“Nice to meet you guys as well.”

Frigga then spoke up “Now that you all are acquainted I’ll explain the prophecy.” 

Frigga explained how Peter came to earth and how you two were branded to bind your powers and how you and Loki were set to wed.

“Ok so we don’t really have a problem until y/n’s birthday right? And that isn’t even a problem unless you two are getting it on all the time.” 

You felt your face tint a shade of red. 

You then saw the woman he called Gamora walk up to him and smack him upside the head. 

“You stupid idiot you don’t ask someone your sister or not if she is sleeping with someone.” 

“What if it were me I’d tell them they were screwed.” 

You sighed “Great another Tony…” 

Loki laughed and placed his hand on your waist. 

You smiled. 

Just before something else was said the doors open and Thor walks in.

“I am sorry mother, but brother and lady y/n are needed back on earth.” 

“Is there news on Bruce?” You ask as everyone glances at Thor. 

“Yes Tony thinks he has a serum that will bring the old Bruce back, but he needed your and brother’s trickster abilities.” 

“Trickster abilities? Didn’t Queen Frigga say that the brand blocks our powers?” Peter asked. 

You smiled “I was given trickster abilities by Loki before I knew about all of this. I found a necklace and it gave me some of his powers. I was then asked to join the Avengers and when I meet Loki he showed me the true power of the necklace. So long story short I have Loki’s powers and whatever power this brand is holding back. It seems to help me learn really quickly though so my seal may be more weaker than yours.” 

“Oh thats cool, and I wanna ask you something.” 

“Go ahead” 

“Since we are brother and sister, I want to get to know you. I thought I had no real family left. May I accompany you three back to earth?” 

You Loki and Thor glanced at each other 

Loki and Thor looked like they were about to say no when you spoke up. 

“I thought I was alone as well, sure you can join us. Your team though, I question if they’d fit in.” 

“Thanks, and my team will stay here.” 

“What you can’t just leave us here?” Rocket said throwing his hands up at Peter.

“I am Groot.” 

“Your right Groot, what do you expect us to do?” Rocket said as if he understood the tree man. 

You glance to Loki “And they said the Avengers were a weird team.” 

Gamora then went over and stood by Peter. 

“If it is your wish to go with them to earth then we will stay here, and honor your wish.” 

Drax nodded and tried to calm down Rocket

Peter smiled and gave Gamora a quick kiss. 

You looked away not expecting them to be an item. 

Peter then went over by Thor and introduced himself. 

Once everyone was ready to go, all four of you left to see Heimdall. 

\--

“Ready to go back to earth I see and you are bringing… Peter Jason Quill?” Heimdall spoke as we arrived. 

“Ok how does Mr T there know who I am?” Peter asked

Thor sighed. “This is Heimdall, not Mr T of whom you speak. He knows everything, and can see everyone.” 

Peter nodded. 

“Were do you wish to go princes of Asgard?” 

“Back to Avengers Tower Tony and the others are waiting for us.” 

“As you wish.” Heimdall said as he created a portal. 

Thor and Peter walked through it, but before you could Loki grabbed you and kissed you. 

You laughed “What was that for Loki?” 

“Just because you know.” 

You took his hand and you both walked through the portal. 

\--

In an instant you were back on earth in front of Avengers tower. 

“Wow Earth looks so different.” Peter said looking around. 

You laughed as you slowly let go of Loki’s hand. 

“Just wait until you see Tony’s electronics, it’s a lot more advanced than that Walkman there on your waist.” 

Peter glanced at it then laughed “I guess I did miss a lot.” 

Thor smiled then gestured towards the tower “They are waiting for us, we better go in.” 

You all nod then follow Thor into the Tower. 

After a silent elevator ride up you were greeted by Pietro.

“Y/n! So glad your back!” Pietro said giving you a hug. 

You laughed as you hugged him back. 

“I was not gone that long Pietro.”

He released the hug. “I know, but we didn’t know if you left or…. Well we all don’t believe Loki.” 

Loki sighed “Seriously double mint...” 

You shot Loki a glance.

‘Loki be nice’ you said telepathically

Loki rolled his eyes. 

“Who is this?” Pietro asked looking at Peter ignoring Loki’s comment. 

“This is Peter Jason Quill but he goes by Starlord, long story short he’s my twin brother.” You said trying not to say too much.

“Oh my gosh you’re a twin like me that’s awesome!” Pietro said a bit too excited about it. 

Thor laughed “Where is Tony?” 

“He gathered everyone in the lab, Steve’s friend is here as well.” 

“Steves friend?” you ask as everyone began walking towards the lab.

“Yeah I knew him as the Winter Solider back in Hydra but I believe his real name is Bucky.” 

“Why is he here?” Loki asked. 

“Tony thinks he created a serum that will help Bruce, but he wanted to test it on Bucky first before anyone risked getting hurt with Bruce plus he was here before you guys were.” 

“Makes sense.” Loki said as you felt his eyes burning the back of your head. 

‘What Loki?’ You ask him telepathically

‘Nothing I just don’t trust that Bucky character, I don’t want you to get hurt.’ 

‘Awe thanks Love, but I’ll be ok.’ 

You saw him crack a small smile. 

‘I just love it when you say that, ok how about when we are done here I’ll make you a nice meal cooked entirely by me.’ 

‘That sounds amazing Loki, but can you cook?’ 

‘I am a God how hard can it be.’ 

You couldn’t help but laugh slightly 

“What’s so funny?” Pietro asked. 

Your eyes widened as you realize it had been dead silent and of course no one knew what you and Loki were saying.

“Oh nothing just an old joke.” You say trying to play it cool.

‘Tell him you pictured Tony in a tutu.’ 

‘No’ you managed to say back trying not to laugh

‘Ha then tell him you pictured Tony with a tramp stamp tattoo.’ 

You tried to ignore Loki. 

‘Ohh a tramp stamp of Capts shield Pepper must be kinky…’ 

“Oh what was the joke?” you managed to hear Pietro say. 

“Oh ha I was thinking of that time I made Tony have a mental image of himself in a tutu.” You said finally laughing. 

Pietro laughed as well. “That would be a funny sight.” 

You glared back at Loki, he laughed and put his hands up as if he had no idea what you were glaring at him for. 

Peter saw this and whispered to Loki. 

“So are you and y/n together?” 

“Why do you ask?” Loki said making sure you and Pietro can’t hear him. 

“It’s just that how close you seem and the prophecy…” 

Loki stopped him there. 

“Say no word of the prophecy here, we don’t need the team worrying. And to answer your question yes, but we don’t want attention brought to it.”

Peter nodded “Understood, and I am glad. Even though I just meet my sister you seem to make her happy.” 

Loki smiled slightly. “Thank you.” 

You all then stopped as you entered the lab. 

\--

“Ahh glad you are here, but who is the biker next to rock of ages?” Tony asked

“This is my twin brother Peter but he prefers Starlord, he just happened to be in Asgard and he wanted to see how the earth has changed since the 80s.” 

“I don’t understand all this new stuff either, Welcome.” Steve spoke up. “I am the leader of the team my name is Steve Rodgers.” 

Steve then said who everyone else was as Tony continued. 

“We are about to test the serum on Bucky here, y/n can you go over by Wanda please.” 

You nodded as you got closer and saw the shirtless man laying on the exam table.

He had hair a bit shorter than Loki’s but it was a dark brown. His face was bruised and his arm was completely metal. He seems to have been through a lot. 

You sat down by Wanda, who had him in a sleep trace as Tony tested the serum. 

“Now if he wakes up and starts freaking out y/n place him in an illusion.” Tony said as he neared Bucky with the needle. 

You nod.

The room then got silent as Tony pierced Bucky's skin with the needle.

Tony slowly backs away, then told Wanda to remove the trance. 

You all watch as Bucky slowly wakes up. 

He groans as he sat up and slowly opened his eyes. 

He smiles as if everything went well, then he saw Wanda…

He tensed up and went to attack her, you quickly tried to place him in an illusion… 

But it was too late, he swung his metal arm and hit you right in the stomach sending you to the floor. 

You groaned in pain as you watched everyone try to calm Bucky down. 

You could have sworn you felt your ribs snap.

You saw Loki, Peter, and Pietro coming towards you then you blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will try to update sooner, and possibly will edit the tags to now include Peter and Bucky. Bucky was a last min character add in but after seeing Antman I had to lol


	10. A nice night at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note: I mention salon pas patches in here because I wore them when I fell off my friends horse. You put them over a bruise and it doesn't take the color away but it numbs the pain, and soothes it. It makes it more bearable.

You heard a faint sound of someone’s voice. 

“She’s lucky…….” 

‘Wait… where am I…’ You thought trying to wake up, but you were unable to open your eyes.

‘Y/n are you ok?’ 

You could have sworn it was Loki’s voice. 

You tried to wake up again, but still no luck. 

‘Come on wake up Love’ 

You heard it again and you knew for sure it was Loki’s voice. 

You used all your energy and fought to open your eyes.... and finally you were able to open them. 

You looked around and saw Peter with his back towards you talking to the doctor. 

“Is she going to be ok?” Peter asked the doctor. 

“She's lucky he could have easily broke her ribs. No major damage was done though, only a couple of her ribs are bruised. She'll be in pain for a couple days. ”

“Any idea why she blacked out?” 

“I have no idea, there are no signs hit her head. Maybe it was the shock of it all?” 

“Yes but…” Peter started then something made him turn and notice you were awake. 

“Y/n!” Peter ran over and took your hand. “I’d hug you but you know your ribs.” 

You smiled. “I am glad to see you Peter, how long have I been out?” 

“About an hour or so.” 

“What happened did the serum work on Bucky?”

Peter smiled “Yes, it worked perfectly. Bucky is back to his own self.” 

You felt a bit embarrassed but you had to ask.

“Where’s Loki?” 

Peter’s smile fell “Well after you blacked out, Steve was able to calm down Bucky. Loki on the other hand was really mad. He claimed Bucky attacked you on purpose and he attacked him. Bucky wouldn’t fight back, so Thor was forced to pull them apart. Steve was so mad he punched Loki in the face, then had him thrown in a cell downstairs.”

“What!” You said jumping slightly forgetting for a moment that your ribs were hurt. 

You made a slight sound of pain as Peter tried to calm you back down. 

“You gotta take it easy y/n… Loki is ok.” 

You gave Peter a weird look. 

“He told me, but don’t worry I won’t tell anyone you two are an item.” 

You smiled. 

“Oh there was someone here who wanted to talk to you.” 

Peter stood up and left your bedside. 

A few minutes later he returned. 

“Y/n I’d like to formally introduce you to Mr. James “Bucky” Barnes.” Peter said gesturing towards figure in the shadows.

You take a better look and see Bucky walking towards your bed. His hair now neatly brushed out of his face, and he wore a blue jacket that hid his metal arm perfectly. 

“Hi ma'am, I wanted to apologize for earlier.” Bucky said watching as Peter left the room, embarrassed to really look at you.

“It’s ok Bucky, I am just glad to see you are back to normal.” 

He made a slight smile as he turned to really look at you. “Thanks, the reason I flipped out earlier is because I was not aware Wanda had joined our team. Back when we all were at Hydra’s base she was always the one that messed with my mind. She apologized for that now, but seeing her right after I woke up just brought back some old memories and I panicked.” 

“That’s completely understandable Bucky.” You said noticing a purple mark forming under his eye. 

He caught you looking and turned away again. “I had no idea Loki would react the way he did, it truly was not my intention to hurt you.” 

“It’s really ok, Bucky. Loki just looks out for me. I will talk to him about it when I can.” 

Bucky nodded, then turned to leave. 

“Wait Bucky, can I see your metal arm?” 

He laughed slightly and slipped his arm out of the sleeve of the jacket.

You slowly ran your hand over his arm feeling the smooth metal, wondering how he could live with an arm like that. 

You saw a faint blush cover his cheeks. 

You laughed slightly as you pulled your hand away. 

“Thank you, could you feel that?” You asked as he slipped his arm back in the jacket. 

“Kinda the sensors in the arm are linked to my nerves.” 

“That’s really cool, I am glad you are on our team now.” 

He smiled again then looked towards the doorway. 

“Pietro is here, him and Peter will escort you back to your room. I’ll see you around ma'am.” 

“Thanks and please call me Y/n” 

He laughed slightly as he left the room just as Peter and Pietro entered. 

“Yeah! You’re awake” Pietro said taking your hand. 

“Yeah just a couple bruised ribs, but you know how that is.” 

Pietro laughed “Yeah, but thank God yours weren’t broken like mine.” 

“How about we get you back to your apartment.” Peter said pulling out a wheelchair. 

You sighed “I don’t need a wheelchair, just help me up.” 

You tried to sit up but fell right back down. 

“Don’t worry we’ll help you the chair is only so you don't hurt yourself walking or run out of breath.” Pietro said grabbing your left side as Peter grabbed your right. 

They slowly helped you up and got you in the wheelchair. 

You thanked them as they wheeled you towards your room. 

You handed them your key and they helped you in. 

You were instantly greeted by a little black Scottish Terrier. 

You were shocked at first, but then you noticed its familiar green eyes. 

‘Loki?’ you asked him telepathically.

The little dog jumped up on your lap and rested his head on your knee.

‘Yes love’ You heard him answer back. 

You roll your eyes as you slowly stroke his back.

“I didn’t know you had a dog” Pietro says pushing you further into your room. 

You laugh “I am pet sitting for a couple days.”

“Awe how cute” Peter says slightly petting his head. Loki wasn’t happy about it, but his dog side didn’t hate the attention. 

“What’s his name?” Pietro asked. 

“His name is Impy, his owner was really into this one kids movie back in like 2006.” You say trying to think of a good name.

“How unique” Peter said slightly glancing around the apartment. 

“Yeah, oh and the doctor gave us these.” Pietro said handing you a pill bottle and a couple of salon pas patches. “They are for the pain, and he said to change the patches every couple hours.”

“Do you need anything else or can you manage?” Peter asked “I could cook you dinner.” 

Loki as a dog whimpered slightly. 

“I am ok, I am just going to eat some left overs and go to sleep. Hopefully I feel better in the morning and then we can all go over what to do about Bruce.” You said petting Loki. 

“Ok just call if you need anything” Peter said half out the door. 

“You can call me as well.” Pietro said following him. 

“Thanks guys” You said as they shut the door. 

As soon as you couldn’t hear them anymore, you glance down at the dog form Loki was. 

He barked then rolled over on his back on your lap. 

“Do you seriously want your belly rubbed?” You said rubbing your hand over his belly. 

‘What I am a dog I can’t help it’ 

“Loki, can I see the real you please.” 

He quickly jumped down from your lap and changed back into the man you loved. Loki then got on his knees so he was at your level in the chair. 

You smiled but noticed he was still hiding under an illusion.

“Loki I know you got into a fight with Bucky.” 

Loki sighed then broke the illusion revealing a nice sized bruise on his jaw. 

“Oh Loki” You said reaching your hand out to him. 

He took it and kissed it. 

“I am sorry, I just…” 

“It’s ok Loki. I am fine and Bucky apologized. But more importantly I love how you fought for my honor.” 

Loki blushed. 

You blushed back then gestured for him to come closer. 

He got close enough for you to place your hand on his cheek. 

“Perfect” You said right before you captured his lips for a kiss. 

He smiled against your lips as he slowly pulled away.

“You almost exposed our secret though.”

“They will find out someday, and I will just say I thought the serum was a dud and I didn’t want an all-out brawl.” 

You smiled “That works, I like the real meaning so much more though.” 

You saw a blush fall over his cheeks as he leaned back over to your ear. 

“Well there are consequences when you look, touch, or hurt my queen.” 

You giggled as he left a light kiss on your cheek.

“I will pamper you tonight my dear so just stay there I’ll go make dinner.” 

Loki jumped up and ran towards the kitchen. 

You couldn’t help but smile as you watched him.

“Loki, will you answer me one thing first” 

“Sure my queen.” 

“How are you here, when they said you were locked up?” 

“Oh, they never know the difference between a clone and the real me. Right after the soldier got me in the jaw, I teleported to my room and placed a clone in my place. After that I was a little fly on the ceiling of your room waiting for you to wake up and then I was a dog waiting for you to get home. That's why I didn't heal my bruise yet I was too worried about you."

“Oh Loki that’s so sweet, so that was your voice I heard that woke me up. Oh if my ribs didn’t hurt I’d jump into your arms and kiss you right now.” 

Loki laughed “Rain check love, now relax as I cook you a marvelous dinner.” 

\--  
You decided to flip through channels as Loki cooked. 

You were enjoying a nice Supernatural marathon when you started to hear some noises coming from the kitchen. 

“Curse you Midgardian technology I did not tell you to turn on.” 

You couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Oww how dare you attack me!” 

“Loki are you ok? Do you need help?” You ask.

“No I am pampering you tonight, it’s almost ready.” 

You smile and try to finish watching your show, when you start to smell something. 

“Loki?” 

“Everything’s fine” You heard him say followed by a couple coughs. 

A couple seconds later you heard a tray fall to the floor and a lot of curse words were uttered. 

“That’s it!” you heard Loki scream.

You then saw a blast of green come from inside the kitchen. 

You went to ask him again if he needed help, but he answered you first. 

“Dinners done, don’t move I will push you to the table.” 

You smile as Loki comes out of the kitchen. He healed the bruise on his face, and he seemed to have tried to clean up... but he still had some bits of food on his face and clothes. 

You hold back a giggle as Loki pushes you towards the table. 

There at the table was a nice little plate of what looked like steak and mashed potatoes, but the steak was pretty burnt and the potatoes had spots of black in them. He smiled then brought out a plate of cookies that looked like burnt rocks. Not wanting to hurt his feelings you took a bite of the steak. 

It was really chewy, but didn’t taste completely like a leather shoe. 

Loki watched as you then took a bite of mashed potatoes and heard a crunch. 

You tried to force a smile as you forced it down your throat. 

“This was very thoughtful Loki” You said placing your hand on his.

“I ruined dinner didn’t I…” Loki said sadly looking away. 

“No no” you said taking another bite and forcing it down. “It’s just a bit over-cooked.” 

He looked at you and took a bite himself. 

He quickly spit it out and gagged. 

“That’s disgusting, I am sorry y/n I messed it all up.” 

You place your hand on Loki’s cheek and wipe off a bit of food that was stuck to his face. “Loki this is the best meal anyone’s ever made me, do you want to know why?” 

“Because you can laugh at how bad I fail at cooking?” 

“No, because I know you cooked it from the heart, and that’s all that matters.” 

Loki leaned down and placed a kiss on your lips then started laughing. 

“What Loki?” 

“I can still taste the burnt food on your lips” 

You playfully hit him in the shoulder. 

You then reached over and took a cookie he had made. 

When you picked up the cookie you realized they were an attempt to be in the shape of hearts. 

“I love you” You said kissing him again. 

He kissed you back then took the cookie from your hand. 

“It’s as hard as a rock my dear. How about I just disguise myself as Thor and get us some takeout.” 

You smiled “Ok” 

Loki quickly changed and left the room. 

You reached down and grabbed your phone.

You snapped a picture of the burnt dinner on the table. 

“I never want to forget this night.” You said placing the phone back.

You smiled and quickly cleaned up the table with some magic. 

You then snapped your fingers and two wine glasses appeared and a nice bottle of dessert wine. 

You laughed as you stared at the table and waited for Loki to return. 

\--   
After a couple minutes Loki returned with two brown bags. 

“Wow Thor is going to be confused.” Loki said placing the bags on the table a devilish smirk on his face.

“What did you do?” You ask helping him unload the bags. 

“Let’s just say the girl at the Chinese restaurant has a crush on Thor.”

“Loki” 

He laughed “What I got free food” 

“How did you get free food?” 

“Don’t worry love my eyes are for you only. I simply gave her Thors number.”

You laughed slightly “He’s gonna kill you.” 

“How? I am supposed to be in a cell remember.” 

You shook your head as Loki fixed you a plate of beef and broccoli along with a side of rice.”

“You know I can do that myself” 

Loki smiled as he placed the plate in front of you and poured you a glass of the wine. 

“I know, but I still like to pamper my queen.” Loki said placing a kiss on your temple. 

You couldn’t help but blush, he still and always will make you flustered.

He laughed as he fixed himself a plate of sweet peanut butter chicken and rice.

(And yes it is a real dish at this Chinese restaurant by my house and its sweet as Loki would like also I am sorry if any of you are vegetarians considering they are eating steak/ beef and chicken) 

You both finished your dinners and started to sip your wine. 

You laughed and pulled out your phone again. 

Loki gave you a weird stare and went to question you about it but you quickly teleported on your knees beside him in his chair. 

“Y/n are you ok, should you really be out of that chair?” 

“I am fine Loki, now take a picture with me.” 

You held out your phone in front of you both and flipped on the inner camera. 

You placed your chin on his shoulder and took a photo. 

Loki laughed. “Your technology will always amaze me.” 

“Whys that?” you ask. 

“Because even in a picture it captured your beauty.” 

You smile and kiss his cheek taking another photo of you doing so.

He laughed taking the camera out of your hand. 

“Let me see that” 

Loki looked at the photo you just took and saw that it captured a hint of pink on his cheeks.

You giggled “I love it.” 

Loki shook his head and gave you your phone back. 

You took it and stared at the photo a bit longer before turning the camera back on. 

Loki noticed this and quickly stood up beside you.

You teleported to stand up so you didn't bend your torso.

“May I take a photo?” He asked his hands moving to your waist. 

You smile and hand him your phone. 

He took it then quickly kissed you catching you off guard. 

When he broke the kiss he let out a slight laugh. 

“Your face is so red, even in the photo. It’s so cute” Loki said showing you the picture he took. 

You blushed even more as he placed the phone back in your hand not realizing it took another photo. 

You placed the phone back in your pocket and felt a hint of pain. 

You tried to hide it, but Loki quickly made you sit down in the chair he was in.

“Here have some more wine dear it might help the pain.”

You took his cup and sipped it.

“You know I shouldn’t actually be drinking wine.” 

“Whys that?” Loki asked placing his hands on your shoulders. 

“What if I need to take those pain pills to sleep?” 

“You know I can heal you.”

“You can’t Loki”

“Why can’t I?”

You sighed “You’re supposed to be locked away if people see me healed they will suspect something. Plus you need your strength to keep that clone looking believable.”

“I guess you are right my dear, but you can’t expect me just to lay there if you can’t sleep.”

You smiled slightly then teleported to your bed to prevent the pain of having to get out of the chair. 

‘But with you beside me how could I think of anything else other than you?’ You said telepathically to him so you wouldn’t have to scream. 

Loki laughed slightly then teleported to your bedside.

You tapped the bed beside you. 

“Are you tired already?” Loki said sliding in the bed beside you. 

You smiled “No, but I think we do need to talk about something important.” 

“Whats that?” Loki said placing his hand on your cheek. 

“This prophecy…what if...” Loki stopped you there by placing a finger on your lips. 

“I don’t care about some stupid prophecy, and if….” His other hand drifted to your stomach. “If the prophecy does come true we’ll get through it together and the baby won’t grow up like us.” 

A tear started to fall from your eye as you stared into Loki’s eyes. 

He wiped the tear away then placed a light kiss on your lips. 

"How about we change that patch before you end up falling asleep." Loki said making a patch appear. 

You smiled and pulled up your shirt. 

Loki blushed slightly, and slowly removed the patch on your stomach. 

He made a face at how purple the bruise was. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to heal you completely?" Loki said conjuring up a bit of Asgardian healing cream and rubbing it on your stomach. 

You smiled "It's ok, I like you being my Dr." 

Loki smiled as he then placed the new patch on your bruise. 

You pulled your shirt back down and smiled.

"Thank you Loki"

He then laid his head on your shoulder and wrapped his arms around your waist. 

You kissed his forehead then rested your head against his.

“I love you” You said placing your hand on his, wanting to roll over and face him but the pain of laying on your side would be to uncomfortable. 

“I love you two” Loki said kissing your neck. 

You slowly closed your eyes and sighed. 

“Go ahead and sleep love, you need your rest.” Loki said rubbing circles over your hand with his thumb. 

You smiled then felt yourself drift off to sleep. 

Loki watched you sleep unable to sleep himself as he worried about your pain. 

He sighed and was unable to stop himself. 

“I am sorry please forgive me my dear, but I can't bare to see you in that much pain.” Loki said making his hand glow green. He hovered it over your stomach healing your bruised ribs. 

Loki found himself feeling weak afterwards and felt his clone fading. 

He knew by the morning they’d know he wasn’t actually in his cell, but seeing you get a good night’s rest was well worth it to Loki. 

He smiled and slowly closed his eyes as well knowing now that you were ok.


	11. Out of the frying pan....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I swear I didn't give up on this story. I am in college and i had to focus on that first. 
> 
> I'll do a little review if you guys don't remember what happened (I don't blame you) Bucky attacked you bruising your ribs. He didn't mean to it's just the serum brought back some emotions he couldn't exactly control. But the serum worked. Loki attacked Bucky and was placed in the holding cell by Steve. But Loki wasn't exactly in the cell. He was waiting in your room. He attempted to cook for you, but it ended badly and you ended up taking some photos and goofing around a bit. You told him not to worry, but he did any way and healed your ribs, causing him to be weak and forcing him to leave you and take his clones place in the cell. And just remember that they have Bruce in a cell as well, stuck in a sleep state because the gray hulk *Joe*took him over. And that you have been having nightmares because the prophecy. Your birthday is soon approaching. 
> 
> Again you guys I am so sorry for not updating. I made this chapter longer than normal and threw in a bit of rule breaking to hopefully make you guys not hate me for not updating in a while.

When you opened your eyes you were at first relieved that the nightmares seem to have stopped.

You then quickly felt cold and alone, when you looked around and you saw that Loki was gone.

You went to sit up, when you notice a black rose on the pillow next to you along with a note tied around it. 

The note read: 

I am sorry my love, but my heart couldn’t take seeing you in that much pain. I healed your ribs, I hope you are not mad at me. I am taking my clones place in the cell, please visit me my darling. I hated leaving you last night, but my clone was just about to expire and I didn’t want you questioned about me. Please forgive me…   
All my Love… Loki

You sighed and held the rose to your chest. 

‘Loki’ you asked telepathically.

‘I am so sorry, did you get my letter?’ He said back 

‘Yes and I understand, I am not mad at you. I will just tell everyone that when I was in Asgard I learned a bit of healing magic.’ 

‘That’s perfect my love’ 

‘Loki….’

‘Whats the matter’ 

‘It’s weird waking up with you not beside me.’ 

‘I swear I will never do that to you again’ 

‘I love you’ 

‘I love you’ 

You smiled and was just about to read the note again when there was a knock on your door. 

You quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the door. 

“Who is it?” You ask

“it’s Natasha can we talk?” 

“Sure Nat” you said opening the door. 

“Thanks y/n” She said entering your room. 

“First are you ok, should you be walking around?” 

“Yes I am fine I learned a bit of healing magic up in Asgard and it really helps.” 

“Ok…” Natasha sighed “I need some girl advice” 

“Nat is it about Bruce?” 

She sighed again “I thought after Clint and I broke up I couldn’t care about anyone else, but Bruce….. He’s different, he sees himself as a monster. He’s always afraid of hurting me. If he does come back and he finds out he hurt me as that other Hulk it will crush him. I don’t know what to say.” 

“Tell him how you feel. That you will care about him no matter what monster he thinks he is. No matter how bad he thinks he is. That he might have  
hurt you, but you know it wasn’t really him.” 

Nat smiled “Thanks y/n, can I ask you a personal question” 

“Sure Nat.” You said thinking about Loki.

“Did something happen up in Asgard with you and Loki?” 

A faint blush fell over your cheeks. “Nothing can be hidden from you Nat” 

“Oh my gosh I knew it! That’s the reason he attacked Bucky!” 

“Just be quiet Nat, only Thor and Peter know. We don’t want to tell everyone until my birthday.”

“When is your birthday?” 

“I really don’t know I was adopted…But…hey Nat can you help me with that” 

“Sure I can do some digging I just need a couple names.”

“Peter said our mother’s name was Meredith Quill, she died of cancer but here’s the kicker she would have been hospitalized with a miscarriage, then saying she had a boy, then the cancer diagnosis. The first miscarriage date would be our real birthdays. I will explain things later.” 

“Sure I’ll look into it for you, thanks for helping me with Bruce. Oh that reminds me Tony also wants to see everyone in the lab.” 

“Ok is he going to try that serum on Bruce?”

“I believe so, I mean it worked with Bucky. Bruce’s case is a lot different than Bucky’s though.” Natasha sighed. 

“Don’t worry Nat I am sure Tony will do everything in his power to bring Bruce back.” You placed your hand on her shoulder. 

“Thanks” 

You smiled then quickly changed into some normal clothes. 

You and Natasha then both left and headed towards the lab. 

\-----  
“Ok Robo Cop are you experiencing any side effects? You know like performance issues?” You heard Tony harassing Bucky as you and Nat walked in the lab. 

“Y/n!” Pietro screamed causing everyone to look at you. 

Steve placed his hand on your shoulder

“Should you really be walking around?” 

“I am ok, I learned a bit of healing magic. It blocks my pain sensors.” 

You caught Bucky giving you another apologetic stare. You smile at him 

“I am seriously ok, now Tony what did you call us all here for?” 

Tony sighed 

“Well I think I have the right serum that would help Bruce, but there is a possibility of it not working.” 

“What do you mean?” Natasha asked.

“Bruce right now is trapped in his own mind much like Robo cop was, So if we inject him with the serum Bruce will awaken but so will ‘Joe’. Bruce will have to fight him internally in order to regain control.” 

“But it’s possible right?” Natasha asked. 

“Yes, but…” Tony started

Natasha cut him off. 

“Then let me go in and give it to him.” 

“Nat are you insane!” Clint spoke up

“He already hurt you once what if he hits you again?” Steve added in. 

Nat looked towards you. “He’s not a monster deep down, I have to let him know that.” 

You smiled “I’ll stand by the door, I’ll be ready to place him in an illusion if it fails.” 

Natasha smiled. 

Everyone else turns to Tony who had the serum in his hands. 

He silently filled a syringe with the serum and handed it to Natasha. 

“I know you care about Bruce, and I know Love makes you blind, but please be careful” Tony said sadly

Natasha smiled and nodded. 

You both then headed towards the door. 

“Wait, Nat Y/n keep your ear cams on. And Pietro follow them and stay by the door.” Steve said not entirely happy about the plan either. 

Pietro nodded and went over by your side. You all then headed out towards the containment cells. 

When you got to the door Pietro stopped and opened the door for you both. 

“Good luck girls. Nat I think it’s so sweet of you to do this. You really care about Bruce and I wish you the best.” 

“Thanks P” Nat said walking through the doorway. 

“Y/n, Nat’s Lucky to have a friend like you, just scream and I’ll rush right in.” Pietro said placing his hand on your shoulder.

You smiled. 

“Thanks Pietro, but we should be ok.” 

You smiled again then walked through the doorway as well. 

You walked silently as you heard the door shut behind you. 

Natasha gripped the syringe tightly in her hand and tried to steady her breathing. 

“Nat it’s going to be ok.” 

You couldn’t help but stop as you passed Loki’s cell. 

Natasha understood and walked up a bit giving you some privacy. 

He smiled at you knowing he is on camera and can’t say anything. 

‘What are you doing here love?’ he asked telepathically. 

‘Nat has the serum for Bruce…’ 

His expressed changed a bit. 

‘Please be careful’ 

‘I will be, she needs to do this though. He’s no monster in her eyes. She loves him for who he really is. Something I can easily understand.’ 

Loki smiled 

You smiled back 

You then glanced back at Natasha and walked towards her. 

“Wow you two sure talk a lot” Natasha joked. 

You pointed to your ear cam and laughed. 

She then sighed and walked towards Bruce’s cell. 

She entered the password and watched as the door opened. 

She glanced over at the sleeping Bruce and stepped into the cell. 

“Y/n close the door” 

“But Nat!” 

“Just do it, to ensure the safety of our team. Don‘t call them and don‘t open this door unless I tell you” 

You sighed and typed in the code to shut the door. You watched through the glass feeling uneasy about all of this. 

You glanced for a second over at Loki’s cell. 

He was standing next to the glass staring at you. 

You felt better and focused on Natasha. 

She went to his bedside and stood above him. 

“Bruce if you are in there please fight…. I am sorry.” Natasha said as she slowly slid the needle into his skin. 

Bruce’s eyes quickly snapped open and he gripped the bed. His screams echoed the halls as his body was going back and forth from hulk to Bruce and gray to green.

Natasha took a step back and gasped. 

Bruce’s screams grew louder and his bed frame quickly snapped under his grasp. 

“Nat!” You say panicking a bit.

She waves you off “I am fine” 

Bruce’s eyes quickly fall on her. 

For a moment he seemed to have fought him back. 

“Nat…” he said his voice full of pain. 

“Bruce..” She said tears building up in her eyes. 

“Run, I can’t… hurt you again.” 

“Bruce I know that wasn’t you, the real you is kind hearted. And the Hulk is used for good.” 

Natasha got close to him again and took his hand. 

Bruce screamed and his eyes turned red.

He gripped Natasha’s hand so hard she fell to her knees. 

“Nat!” you scream pounding on the glass. 

She glanced over to you and shook her head. 

She then looked over to Bruce as his eyes slowly went back to normal.

He quickly let go of her hand. 

“I hurt you… I am only a monster..” He said his voice strained and sweat pouring off his body. 

“No Bruce you are more than that. You are no Monster….I love you…."

Bruce pauses for a second and a faint smile forms. 

“Nat I…” 

He screams again and his eyes shifted back to red. 

“You can’t fight me Bruce!” He said smiling. “You’re not strong enough.” 

“Yes you are Bruce fight it.” Natasha said pleading with him. 

His right arm then turned gray and he grabbed Natasha’s neck. 

“NAT!”

You pounded on the glass and quickly started to make and illusion. 

Natasha slowly shook her head. 

“Nat! You need help” You said trying to plead with her, as you started to type in the passcode for the door. 

“You should listen to her Nat.. You should have known Bruce wasn’t strong enough… So Bruce how does it feel to be so weak you can’t even save the woman you love, to hear her last breath of air, knowing it was by your hand.” 

Natasha’s face slowly turned blue and you fell to your knees you put your head down and started to cry… "She doesn’t want my help…. She’s going to die." 

You heard the door open and you felt Pietro place his hand on your shoulder. 

‘Love look up’ Loki said causing you to open your eyes and look up. 

Bruce’s left arm had turned all green and he grabbed his right arm loosening it’s grip on Natasha’s throat. 

“What?” He said twitching terribly. 

He released his grip on Natasha and she fell to her knees coughing. 

Bruce screamed again as he fought his inner Hulk. He screamed so loud it shook the entire tower. 

You covered your ears as did Pietro as he was forced to his knees beside you.

You glanced over to Loki who did the same. 

Once He stopped screaming only a completely green Hulk stood trying to catch his breath. 

Pietro quickly stood up and helped you to your feet.

You heard the door open and all the other Avengers ran in. They heard the screams and feared the worse.

Natasha stood up and slowly placed her hand on his arm. 

The Hulk jumped then slowly transformed back into Bruce. 

“Natasha… You saved me.” Bruce said still very weak from the conflict. 

“Bruce!” Natasha said wrapping her arms around his neck and capturing her lips with his, not caring that the entire team was there. 

Everyone smiled and let out a sigh of relief as we watched Bruce blush knowing he was back to his normal self. 

Thor came over and gave you a hug and whispered something in your ear. 

“There is something I need to tell you. It’s about you and Loki.” 

You glance over to Loki’s cell and you see him now laying down in his bed throwing a small object up and catching it over and over again.

You nod then go back to celebrating as you hit the last number opening the door to the cell. 

Natasha supports Bruce’s weight and carries him out of the cell. 

Tony quickly comes over and helps. 

“It’s good to have you back man.” 

Bruce smiles as everyone comes over and welcomes Bruce back. 

Tony invites everyone back up for drinks and you watch as everyone but Thor and Peter disappear out the doors. 

“Ok Thor what was so important.” You ask.

Thor walks towards Loki’s cell and stares at him. 

“You guys must let the team know” 

“What we just got Bruce back, we need a day to relax before we tell them” 

“There is no time to relax.” Peter said grabbing your wrist. 

He removed the bracelet that hid your brand and you saw that it was darker and it started to branch off like vines down your arm. 

“What the hell!” you said tracing the brand with your fingers hoping it wasn’t real. 

“Our birthday is soon and we need to let the team know what we are up against.” Peter said rolling up his sleeve and showing his mark as well. 

“But Peter what if we are a risk to the team?” 

Loki then got up and put his hands up on the glass of the cell. 

“Y/n” 

You place your hands on the glass in front of his 

“What is it Loki?” you said 

“You still have your ear cam on.” 

You gasp…. 

“My cam is still on?” 

“Yes Y/n your cam is still on, I am the only one that still has it on though. Let Loki out of his cell we will all discuss this tomorrow.” Steve said rather harshly over the cam. 

“Yes Capt. I’ll release Loki.” You said turning your cam off. 

You sighed and typed in the pass code unlocking Loki’s cell door. 

He walked out then placed his arm around you. 

“They were going to find out sooner or later.” 

“I know I told Natasha to look into my and Peter’s birthday, but I fear it is sooner than we thought.” 

“What did the Capt say?” Thor asked. 

“He said he was the only one who kept his cam on and he will talk to us all tomorrow, he seemed pretty upset.” 

“Well we are keeping a secret from the team?” Thor said gesturing to you and Loki. 

Loki sighed and placed a kiss on your temple. 

“Brother we were only protecting the team.” Loki said not looking away from you.

Thor sighed “Ok everyone go retire to your rooms, I’ll talk to Steve and try to get him to listen.” 

“And I’ll go with you hopefully Steve will listen to the both of us.” Peter added in as he and Thor headed to the door. 

Thor stopped before he left 

“And don’t forget no messing around you two” Thor said laughing. 

You blushed and looked into Loki’s eyes. 

Peter laughed as well as him and Thor left. 

“Soo Loki what do you wanna do?” You ask placing your hand on his.

He laughed slightly 

“Well what I want to do Thor just told us not to.” 

You blushed “You know here on earth they do make these things called condoms” 

“What are those?” 

You laughed “Well they are these plastic thin coverings that go over your penis, so when you climax your seed doesn’t impregnate. They are like 99.9% effective.” 

“Hmm tempting my dear, but I fear it wouldn’t feel the same.” Loki said kissing your neck. 

“Oh Loki..” You said sighing in pleasure. 

Loki then started to trail his hands down your body. 

He crushed his lips on yours and slowly slid his tongue in and out of your mouth. 

You moaned against his lips as you moved your hands up to play with his hair. 

He broke the kiss and laughed 

“I find it amusing you make the play that you’re pure and innocent, but we both know who you really are when the lights go out.” 

You blushed and placed your hands on his chest “Only for you my king.” 

He laughed and started to play with your hair. 

“Can we go back to your room?” He asked as he slowly started to braid your hair. 

You laughed and you waved your hand and teleported you both back to your room.

“Better?” You ask as Loki still was preoccupied with your hair. 

“Yes” Loki said as he finished the braid and styled it in your hair. 

He smiled then pulled you close to him. 

“I was worried about you,I wish i could have comforted you rather than that quick bastard.” Loki said placing his head on your shoulder. 

“Loki be nice Pietro was just trying to help.” 

Loki sighed as he lifted his head and placed his forehead on yours. 

“What would I do without you keeping me calm?” He asked. 

“Oh you know destroy the world, make us all kneel before you.” you said laughing.

He laughed “I wouldn’t make you kneel.” 

“Whys that my king?” 

You saw a faint blush fall over his cheeks. 

“Because you're the only woman I would ever kneel for.”

You didn’t know what to say, and before you could say anything.

Loki was on his knee in front of you holding a small green box. 

“Y/n Quill will you do me the honor of becoming my queen?” He said opening the small box to reveal a beautiful ring. 

The band was black and a large green diamond was in the center and two smaller gold diamonds were on the sides to accent the green one. 

You smiled “Oh Loki! Yes Yes a thousand times Yes!” 

Loki smiled as he stood up and placed the ring on your finger. 

You quickly through your arms around his neck and kissed him. 

He was surprised at first but quickly kissed you back. 

The kiss started to get a bit intense, so he stopped himself. 

“As happy as we are love, we should listen and save the celebrating for later.” Loki said but he didn’t move away from you. 

You didn’t say a word so he spoke again. “How about I draw my queen a bath.” 

You smiled “I would like that my king” 

He kissed your forehead then walked into your bathroom.

You couldn’t take your eyes off your ring until he returned. 

“The bath is ready my queen, would you like my assistance?” He held out his hand

You waved your hand over your ring to protect it from the water then took his, as he lead you to the bathroom. 

He smiled as he opened the door for you. 

There was gold candles surrounding the room and green and black rose petals all over the floor. 

“Oh Loki it looks so nice in here.” 

He got behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist.

“I am glad you like it my queen, do you need help disrobing?” 

You couldn’t help but blush, even though Loki had seen you naked before. 

“If my king is ok with it then proceed.” 

Loki laughed as he slowly played with your shirt until he was able to lift it over your head

He then fixed your hair and slowly undid the braid. “Do you know what braids used to stand for in ancient culture?” 

“No what did they stand for?” 

“They meant a woman was betrothed.” He said kissing your neck. 

“Then I better start wearing them more often then.” You said closing your eyes. 

Loki smiled then reached down and slowly undid your belt. You jumped slightly when you heard it hit the floor.

He undid the button and zipper on your pants. 

He then moved so he was in front of you. 

You watched him as he slowly slid your pants down to your ankles. 

He got down on his knees and lightly lifted each foot sliding the pants off your feet. 

He stood back up and started to play with your bra strap. 

He was trying to be suave, but he ended up snapping you with the bra strap. 

“I am so sorry!” He said “I still don’t completely understand the midgardian corsets.” 

He leaned down and kissed where the strap had snapped. 

“It’s ok love, it happened more times than I can count” You said laughing slightly. 

Loki laughed then you felt his fingers undo the clasp on your bra. 

You couldn’t help but blush as your bra slid to the floor. 

Loki slid his hands down your body, and he couldn’t help himself as he slid his hands over your chest applying slight pressure to your nipples before his fingers found your underwear line. 

A disappointed sound left your lips as he did so. 

“My queen we were told to behave.” 

His fingers slid down to the front of your underwear and he felt how wet they were becoming. 

Another sound left your lips. 

“But I see you were already misbehaving my dear.” He ran his finger up and down your forming wet spot.

“...Loki…” You moaned 

He laughed as he got down on his knees again. 

“Now we can’t have the queen all messy before her bath, allow me to help.” 

He reached up and slid your panties off and slowly slid them over your feet. 

Without warning Loki then ran his tongue up your inner thigh

You moaned having to grab the towel rack quickly for support. 

He quickly licked the other side then teased your womanhood by running his tongue over it quickly.

“Ohh Loki stop teasing..” 

“But my queen, we were told not to mess around.”

“You're the God of Mischief when have you ever listened to the rules?” 

Loki laughed “True, my dear” 

Loki then started to run his fingers over your clit

You moaned watching everything his did. 

He then found your opening and slid his finger inside you.

You gripped the towel rack harder hoping it wouldn’t break. 

He laughed as he started to kiss your clit and lick the juices that started dripping from it. 

“Oh.. my King… The true God of Mischief..” 

This continued until you felt yourself cum. 

He quickly cleaned up the climax and stood back up licking his fingers in front of you

You wanted to kiss him, but a devious thought sparked in your head. 

He took your hand and lead you to the tub, helping you to make sure you didn’t fall.

You slid in and let yourself relax as you enjoyed the warmness of the water. 

“If there is anything else my queen desires please let me know.” Loki said with a devious look in his eyes, you swore he could read your mind even without you letting him. 

“Yes I would like a washcloth, they are in the cupboard over there.” 

Loki laughed as he grabbed a washcloth then knelt down to give it to you.

“Is this all my queen desires?” Loki said handing you the washcloth, his eyes focused on your nipples playing peek a boo through the bubbles. 

“No there is one more thing..” You grabbed his wrist and pulled him partially in the tub with you. “That shirt is soaked change it immediately before you get sick.” 

Loki laughed as he slid out the tub and took his shirt off. “Better?” He asked 

“Yes the view is much better, but” You moved your hand and slashed his pants. “Those are wet as well.”

He smiled and slid his pants off. “Who’s the God of Mischief again?” 

“You are love, but that doesn’t mean I can’t be the Goddess. Now join me in this tub right now, before I pull you in again.” 

Loki laughed as he removed his boxers “Where do you desire my presence?” 

You moved up and tapped the left end of the tub. 

He slid himself in and placed his long legs on each side of your body. 

You slid yourself back and laid your head on his chest. 

“Much better” You said placing your hands on his cheeks. 

He smiled and leaned down with so his lips were inches from yours. 

“So my queen desires nothing else” 

You leaned up and captured his lips with yours. 

‘Do you really want me to say it?’ you asked him telepathically. 

‘Yes’ 

This kiss broke. 

“I desire only one more thing…..you”

Loki smiled “Anything for the queen.” 

You slipped your hand down and started to stroke his erect member

He threw his head back and a sound escaped his lips

You snapped your fingers and made the tub a two person tub. 

Loki laughed as he stretched out a bit “In your bathtub, really my naughty queen.” 

You moved his and your legs so your knees were on each side of his waist. 

“I need to thank my king don’t I” 

You slid your hips down and helped him insert himself inside you. 

You started to rock your hips, as he grabbed your ass. 

You moaned as the water dripped from your chest. 

You started to go faster as he rocked his hips up into yours. splashing water everywhere. 

You laughed slightly running your hands through his hair. 

“Your hair looks so sexy, wet..” 

You started rocking your hips faster. 

He felt you tightening around him and he started to reach his breaking point. 

“Love I am close… are you sure..” 

You cut him off by quickening your pace and allowing yourself to climax. 

The feeling of yours caused Loki to cum as well. You slowly slid off of him and re positioned yourself on his chest again. 

“We are gonna be in so much trouble.” You said kissing his cheek.

“True, but it’ll be worth it” 

“Yes, yes it will be”   
__ 

After laying like that in the tub, for a while you both decided it was time, to get out and get some rest. 

You got out first and couldn't help but laugh. 

"What's so funny?" Loki asked. 

"There is water everywhere, our clothes and towels are soaked." 

Loki laughed as well as he looked around the room.

He waved his hand and quickly cleaned up all the water and blew the candles out.

He went to pick up his clothes but you stopped him. 

"Allow me." 

You picked up his boxers and waved your hand to dry them and handed them to Loki. 

He slipped them on and laughed. 

"Am I not allowed to wear my shirt?" 

"Nope"

You picked up his shirt and dried it and slipped it on yourself. 

"Your right it does look much better on you." 

You laughed then took his hand and lead him to your bed. 

"You know I didn't have any nightmares last night" 

"Really that's amazing Queen Laufeyson" Loki said sitting on your bed then pulling you on his lap. 

You giggled.

"Oh I'll never get tired of hearing that" 

Loki laughed then placed you on his chest and pulled the blanket over both of you. 

"Lets take a little nap to make up for me leaving you last night, plus I couldn't get any sleep knowing you were in pain." 

You smiled then closed your eyes hoping that you could stay like that forever, but sadly you knew what was coming and it was closer than you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I hope you all liked that little bit of rule breaking lol. Now that I am off for a while I will post more.
> 
> In the next chapter..... Their birthday will be revealed.. also how will the team take you and Loki hiding that secret from them...


	12. ....And into the fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I decided that the next couple chapters are going to be a bit more serious. Starting with this one. Also I tried my best for the reader to explain the prophecy in the easiest way possible to the team.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I hope there are no spelling or grammar mistakes, if there are I am sorry

You woke up from the nap by a knock on the door. 

It didn’t wake Loki so you slipped out of bed and changed into some decent clothes before answering it. 

“Who is it?” You ask

“It’s Thor, may I come in.” 

You sighed then opened the door. 

“What’s up Thor did you speak with the Capt?” 

“Yes, but that’s not why I am here.” 

“Then why are you here?” 

“Natasha was on her way here and Peter and I stopped her. She had been looking into your parents and she found something out. She told me and Peter. He went her to gather the team and I came here to fetch you.” 

“What did she find out?” you asked 

“You’re birthday is in two days’ time, which means because of the different time zones between here and Asgard, we need to get you back to see our mother as soon as possible.” 

“Do you not think we could protect her brother?” Loki said walking into sight with only his boxers on. 

“No I do not considering I can’t even trust you two not to fool around, this is serious.” Thor said angered.

Loki sighed “It’s not her fault, she tried but my silver tongue persuaded her.” You couldn’t help but blush at the reference to his tongue. 

“Ok Ok I don’t need details brother, just you two get dressed and meet us down in the cafeteria.” Thor sighed then left your room. 

You glanced down at the brand on your arm and started to cry. 

Loki quickly comforted you. 

“It’s ok, everything will be ok.” 

“How will it be ok, the team is going to hate us for keeping the secret and not being safe about it.” 

Loki took your hand and made you look at your ring. 

“I don’t regret anything we did last night, but if you want to keep it a secret from them I understand.” 

“I will never take it off, but a simple cloaking spell will keep them from seeing it.” 

Loki leaned down and kissed you. 

You kissed him back then changed into your battle attire. 

Loki nodded and did the same. 

You both sighed then teleported to the cafeteria 

\--

When you both got there everyone else was already there, including Bruce. 

Steve got up and spoke first. 

“Now I believe there is something you have been hiding from all of us.” 

You sighed and started to speak. 

“Yes there is it was something that happened up in Asgard.” 

Everyone glanced at you except Thor and Peter who kept their heads down. 

“We didn’t go up there to learn magic, we went up there because I woke up one morning with this mark on my wrist.” 

You rolled up your sleeve and showed them how bad the brand had become. 

“We thought Frigga with all her knowledge would know something, And it turns out she did.” 

You sighed again. 

“A long time ago there was a deal made between the frost giants and a race called the Spartoi. The deal was that the leader of the frost giants would have a child with an Asgardian maiden. The Spartoi race was evolved to having only twins, so either way it would work out. The Spartoi leader would bare children with an earth maiden. When the babies were born the frost giant had a son, so his son and the Spartoi daughter born were set to wed. Long story short Loki was the frost giant’s son and Peter and I were the twins born.”

Peter rolled up his sleeve and showed his brand on his wrist. 

“I started to have nightmares of this event, so we agreed to visit Laufey and he was the one to tell us all of this. They were trying to set an old prophecy in motion where a child would be born with the perfect mix of races. The child would be born on earth destined to destroy it. They started to set this plan in motion years ago. They placed a block on mine and peters powers until we were old enough to accept them. Peter was sent back to earth, back to our birthmother. She later died from the alien radiation and by a twist of fate Peter was sent back into the galaxy. They thought he died, but he did not. I was supposed to be placed in a chamber and sent to earth as well, but for a different reason. Loki was supposed to be sent right after me a block on his powers as well. They said that fate would bring us together in order to have a child. Once we were close the seals would break and we would be told to return for instructions. We believe once the child was conceived they would kill Loki and once the child was born they would kill me. They would then use the child to kill everyone in the galaxy. If we couldn’t conceive they would kill us both and they’d try again. The plan did not work the way they hoped, on the day they were meant to send us. The Frost giants were attacked by the Asgardian people. They sent me, but they thought I would die, and the plan wouldn’t work. Loki never got the block on his powers and was saved by Odin who raised him to use his powers. They said it was fate that we found each other after everything, but there is a bit more but he wouldn’t tell us. He just told us to leave and he contacted J’son my father.” 

You took a breath and tried to let that all sink in. 

Steve was the first to speak up. 

“So why didn’t you just tell us about the prophecy?” 

“Because it’s not only them who want the child we believe that Thanos might target me as well. We didn’t want to put you all in danger.” 

“But if you two didn’t.. you know then there isn’t a possibility for a child.” 

“They would want us dead, and they would try again. The only reason why they didn't was because Loki was still alive. And.... before we knew about the prophecy…” You started but your face started to get red. 

“Oh so you and Loki are lovebirds, that explains a lot” Tony said almost laughing. 

“So there is a possibility there is a child?” Steve asked. 

You nodded. 

“Oh my God!” Bucky said holding his head. “I hit you in the stomach if I had known…”

“Bucky it’s not your fault” Loki spoke up. “The baby would have magic therefore a hit wouldn’t have hurt it.” 

Everyone was shocked by Loki’s words. 

Then Thor spoke up. “We must get y/n back to Asgard my mother can tell if she’s pregnant or not. Asgardian tech is more advanced.” 

“What happens if she is?” Nat asked 

“Then we will have to fight..”

“What if she’s not?” Bucky asked 

“Then we’d still have to fight, because they’d want them dead.” Thor said glancing over to you and Loki. 

“We are not asking you guys to fight, but..” You started

“I’m in” Bucky spoke up. 

“Me two” Steve said. 

“You know I am in Sis, and my team back in Asgard” Peter said standing up.

Pietro, Wanda, and Vision stood up as well and smiled. “We would be honored to fight with you” Pietro said

Natasha stood up as well “I am not letting my best friend go up there alone, especially not after what you did for me and Bruce.”

Bruce stood up as well. “And I will be there as well who knows you may need the other guy.”

“And I offer my bow” Clint said standing up as well. 

“And of course I am going” Tony said holding up his glass of whiskey. 

“Thank you, everyone really thank you.” You said a tear falling from your eye. 

Loki hugged you and placed a kiss on your temple. 

“Ok guys no PDA” Tony said laughing. 

Everyone laughed a bit as well, until Thor spoke up. 

“Everyone eat up, I will contact Heimdall and have him open the portal in an hour.” 

You all nodded and began to eat some food Tony’s cooks had made for you all. 

\---

You didn’t feel well, but didn’t want to alarm Loki.

You slipped away to the bathroom and threw up. 

Nat had followed you and made sure you were ok

“Morning sickness, or nerves?” Nat asked holding your hair back. 

“Not sure, probably nerves but who knows with a baby as powerful as this is supposed to be” 

Nat smiled “I wish you the best” 

You smiled “Thanks Nat.” 

“You’re lucky. Bruce and I could never have a child”

“I am lucky that I am possibly going to carry the most powerful being in the galaxy?”

“Yes, because you and Loki made it out of love, you didn’t even know about the prophecy. Also it’s all in how you raise the child.” 

“Thank you Natasha, I think I am ok now” you said standing up and walking over to the sink. 

You washed your hands then made your toothbrush appear to get the smell out of your mouth. 

“Good as new” Natasha said helping you fix your hair. 

You laughed and braided part of it and styled it like Loki had this morning. 

You smiled then returned back to the group. 

Loki smiled when he saw your hair and placed his arm around you. 

Time flew by and soon you were all ready to meet Thor.

\--- 

Thor meet you all outside and called to Heimdall to teleport everyone back up to Asgard. 

You clung to Loki and watched as everyone disappeared up in the sky. 

Within seconds you were all in Asgard.

You couldn’t help but laugh at Steve and Bucky as they were the most affected by the journey. 

“Ok is it normal to feel light headed?” Steve asked holding his head. 

“I don’t know, but my arm feels like its fifty pounds.” Bucky said moving his arm around. 

Thor just rolled his eyes as Tony investigated everything. 

“The castle is this way” Thor said walking towards it. 

Everyone followed him, but after a while Pietro and Wanda began to feel weak. 

You all stopped. Vision was holding Wanda up and Pietro was about to fall, so you ran over and helped him up.

“What is wrong with them?” you ask Thor. 

“Hydra gave them their powers using the scepter right?” Thor asked. 

Pietro nodded. 

“Ever since Loki was taken over security measures were increased. I am sorry I had forgotten. There is a protection on the place, to control the tesseract’s power. It protects against the infinity stones. Their powers won’t work in the force field. It’s up to them if they wish to continue. But I don’t think Vision will be able to enter.” 

“We aren’t just going to sit here useless. Power or no Power we are going to help.” Pietro said using his strength to stand. 

Wanda nodded and did the same. 

Vision kissed Wanda’s forehead then asked Steve to help.

Steve supported Wanda’s weight 

“Are you sure Vision?”

“Yes, I will talk more with Heimdall. If you break the force field then I will be here to help.” 

Vision nodded then started to walk back to Heimdall 

Thor nodded and continued to lead you all to the place. 

\----

Once you all got there the guards quickly took Pietro and Wanda to the house maiden's medical center, and the rest of us to meet Frigga in the throne room. 

“Oh my boys welcome back” Frigga said running over and giving a hug to Thor and Loki. 

She then turned to you and Peter. “It’s good to see you two back as well, but I guess it’s not under good terms.” 

She glanced over to the rest of the team

“And you all must be the Avengers” 

Steve bowed and introduced himself “Steve Rodgers mam. This is Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, and Clint Barton. Two of other members are in your medical center the twins Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. And one of ours can’t enter he’s with your gatekeeper Heimdall.”

“Oh I am sure Heimdall will keep him company, and I will check on them when I take lady y/n back there. It is nice to finally meet my son’s other warriors on earth.” 

“And we are pleased to meet you Queen Frigga” Steve said as the rest of the team bowed. 

Frigga nodded “Tell the Guardians that Starlord has returned” 

Within seconds the Guardians came in through the door and greeted Peter. 

“I am glad you are back” Gamora said running over to Peter and giving him a light kiss. 

She laughed then went over and gave you a hug. “Glad to see you brought him back in one piece.” 

“Thanks Gamora, we brought the Avengers this time.” You gestured towards them and realized that they were already all talking.

~

“So are you a raccoon?” Tony was talking to Rocket, not the best decision. 

“I am not a raccoon! I am a lab experiment, I have one of the smartest minds in the galaxy.” 

“I doubt that, do you have any degrees?” 

“A what?” Rocket said giving Tony a weird look.

“A degree you know something you get proving you are smart.” 

“I don’t need anything to prove I am smart.” Rocket said stealing Tony’s bracelet that controlled his iron man suit. 

~

Natasha came over and was talking with you and Gamora. 

“Nat this is Gamora you both are kick ass assassins”

Natasha laughed “It’s nice to know that even out in the galaxy women are still kick ass fighters” 

Gamora laughed “yes it is, care to spare some when we get the chance?” 

You laugh and glance over to Drax he’s talking to Bucky and Steve.

~ 

“Your arm did you lose it in battle?” Drax asked Bucky.

“Yes, Steve and I fought in a war on earth years ago.” Bucky said glancing at his arm.

“Earth, you mean Terra?” 

Steve glanced over to Peter and he nodded 

“Yes Terra” 

“Oh I had seen battles myself care to hear about our fight with my foe Ronan?” 

~ 

“I am Groot” 

Bruce noticed the tree looking man and approached him. 

“My names Bruce Banner, I believe we had meet before.” 

“I am Groot” 

“Yes I am also known as the Hulk” 

“I am Groot” 

“I see your vocals have grown stiff in the years, are you truly a friend now” 

Groot nodded his head “I am Groot” 

“Then that’s good to know old friend, we will fight beside each other in battle.” 

Rocket and Tony had listened in on their conversation and were both very confused.

“So he’s the other smart guy on your team?” Rocket asked

“Yes, but he just recently got his memories back, so I am not sure he’s all there yet.”

~

Clint then decided to finally walk over to Tony Rocket and be social. 

“Hey Tony I…. is that a raccoon?” 

Rocket held his head “Ok who let the blonde in?”

Tony laughed “yeah we figured it out like 10 mins ago Barton where have you been?” 

Clint sighed “I’ve been over there I just was investigating the premises, they don’t call me the hawk for nothing” 

“What’s a hawk?” Rocket asked 

“It’s a bird of prey known for it’s accuracy.” Clint says staring at Rocket who was trying to reach one of his arrows. 

Clint moved and noticed Rocket playing with Tony’s bracelet. 

“Hey how did you get Stark’s…?” Clint started when Tony finally looked down and noticed. 

Tony quickly grabbed his bracelet controller back, before Rocket could do anything with it. 

“Seriously?” Tony said placing it back on his wrist. 

“What I was only borrowing it?” 

“Yeah yeah sure rodent.” 

Peter quickly stopped the confrontation before a fight broke out. 

~ 

You saw this a quickly turned to Frigga 

“Ok boys, I dealt with enough fighting raising these two, how about we deal with why we all came here.” 

Everyone calmed down and stared at Frigga 

“Now this prophecy is no joke, they will stop at nothing to make this child a reality. Now I am going to take y/n to the medical center, do I trust you all not to kill each other.” 

“Yes you have our word” Steve said walking over by Peter 

You smiled and glanced over to Loki who had been silent this entire time. 

‘I am sorry I am putting you through all this’ Loki said to you telepathically 

‘Don’t apologize I would gladly do it again if I had the choice.’ 

Loki smiled ‘No matter what I will always protect you’ 

You went to respond when Frigga took your arm. 

“Are you ready my dear?” 

You quickly tried to regain your thoughts

“Yes as ready as I am going to be” 

‘I Love you’ You said back to Loki as you and Frigga walked back to the medical center. 

\---

You couldn’t help but be nervous as you walked silently beside Frigga. 

She seemed to have sensed your nerves because she stopped. 

“Do you truly love my son?” 

You were shocked by her question 

“Yes, with all my heart.” 

Frigga smiled “Then we can continue… because I know if you are carrying my granddaughter or grandson you did so because you love one another.”

She continued walking and you followed

Once you both got to the medical center you noticed Pietro and Wanda. Wanda was asleep and Pietro was sitting up in the bed holding his head. 

“Hey Pietro” You said as you both neared his bed. 

He looked up and smiled, but you could tell he was in pain. 

“Hey y/n, and this must be the queen”

He went to bow but the pain was evident on his face. 

“It’s ok my dear, just lay back down.” Frigga said placing her hand on Pietro’s shoulder. 

In an instant he was calm and fast asleep. 

Frigga smiled “An old trick I learned when Loki was a young boy, he had the hardest time falling asleep.” 

“Really?” you said slightly amused

“Oh yes he was my little night owl, he’d run around tricking my night servants into thinking they were animals. It was quite amusing.” 

You laughed at the thought of Loki as a child. 

Frigga smiled then took you to a back room in the center. 

“We’d like our privacy” She said to the maiden’s there, so we had the room to ourselves. 

“You can lay down now” Frigga said gesturing to the table in the center of the room. 

You took a deep breath and laid on the table. 

Frigga activated the equipment, and used a bit of magic. 

Soon your entire power aura was floating above you.

It was a perfect measure of green and purple mostly everywhere in your body. 

Frigga then zoomed in on your stomach. 

There was a light there… a white completely pure looking power aura

“Does that mean?” you ask 

“Yes it does my dear congratulations. And by its aura already I know its power is going to be nothing to bat an eyelash at.” 

Frigga turned off the machine, but you still laid there in shock. 

“It’s ok my dear, you’ll be safe.”

A tear fell from your eye, you knew only one way to keep everyone safe. 

You had a plan, but it was not going to be easy. 

“Frigga..” you started 

She smiled and took your hand “Yes lady y/n” 

“….Please keep this between us…. Don’t tell Loki”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so Cliffhanger.... lol I hope you guys like it, and there is a reason for why this ending.
> 
> I hope you all have a great Holiday!, Merry Christmas! I don't know what everyone celebrates but either way have a great holiday :)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so there is a guardians of the galaxy tag, but that's not going to come in until later... Pls tell me how you like it this is my first time writing for Loki/Reader so there may be an I or me left in there so please bare with me. Also the dialect between Loki and the reader inside her mind was italics but it doesn't show up so I hope it's noticeable.


End file.
